Book of Lemons, Part 1
by TrueBlueDude
Summary: A set of lemons that you guys request for, with just one that was based on popular request. You're WELCOME!
1. Introduction

Lemons.

That's right. I'm following the popular trend and creating some lemons.

This was based on a small survey I had conducted using a sample space of about 50 people. 70% want lemons.

SO I'LL GIVE IT TO THEM.

please request some pairings you would love to see. I would also appreciate you mentioning the level of, well, PG.

I will upload a new one, SasukexSakura Boruto era, so check that one too.

Peace.


	2. Sasu-Saku - Intro chapter

**Chapter 1: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Timeline: Boruto Next Generations**

The evening was marked by a particularly spectacular sunset. Sakura smiled at the view through the hospital window. To her, it meant many things - it represented a new dawn, especially after all those incidents, like the sealing of Kaguya or even the kidnapping of Hinata, and the future seemed so wonderful. Sarada had grown to become an accomplished Genin, and in more ways than one reminded Sakura so much of a younger Sasuke - disciplined, dedicated, and an almost hidden friendliness that even as her mother, Sakura sometimes wouldn't notice.

"So much like her father."

Her thoughts then drifted away to Sasuke, who probably was locked in battle with some other kind of alien creature. The idea that two of the strongest shinobi of their time was protecting them all seemed reassuring.

"And one of them is my husband."

Finally her eyes fell on the clock, and she realized how late it had become.

"7 ?! I've got to rush home now."

Quickly collecting her bag, she made her way home, her mind still wondering about Sasuke, and whether he would indeed return home. Their house, newly built, was just adjacent to the hospital, and so it took her barely 2 minutes to get there. Her observant eyes, however, caught an extra pair of footwear inside. It was too big to be Sarada's.

"A neat robber. Or - "

Her eyes widened, as her mind rushed through so many thoughts at once. Sasuke rarely made it a spectacle whenever he came, yet she had a lot to discuss with him. Her heart started pounding - even after these years of marriage, she hadn't gotten over her anxiety and childish excitement at the thought of Sasuke coming back.

She opened the door, her hand slightly trembling. She prepared her mind to ball the other into a neat fist, should the situations take the less favorable turn.

She was reassured by what she saw in front of her, sitting calmly on the sofa.

Sasuke wasn't expecting her either. "Sakura?"

"S-Sasuke?"

His eyes drifted away from her, resting on the television set. "Where is Sarada?"

"She is busy training. Their team has improved quite a bit, you know." Sakura went forward and sat toward the right of Sasuke.

"Yeah. I also wanted to meet Boruto."

Sakura recollected whatever she had to talk about to Sasuke. The thought immediately caused her to blush a ripe crimson.

"Sasuke, I was wondering -"

His eyes rested on her, and almost immediately the pounding resumed.

"Wondering what?"

She couldn't talk. It had been nearly 3 months, and his gaze still caused her heart to skip a beat. She remained silent.

"Well, I hope you've made something. It was a long trek here from the Hidden Waterfall."

"Y-Yes, Sasuke."

Sakura cursed herself. She really wanted to discuss this properly with Sasuke. Meanwhile, Sasuke's eyes diverted to the floor, away from Sakura's face. She gratefully did the same.

"When will Sarada come?" Sasuke asked.

"She is doing night training. She won't be here till midnight."

"I see."

"S-Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

Her green eyes stayed on the floor, as she prepared herself for it. She decided not to be too blunt.

(Note: All dialogue parts have Sakura's parts mentioned as s: and Sasuke's as S)

s: When we had Sarada - well, do you remember?

Sasuke was taken aback. He closed his eyes.

S: You people extracted my cells after putting me under some medication. We used IVF, and then you couldn't bring her as you were too weak, and then Karin delivered for us. Need we talk about this?

Sasuke's awkwardness only made Sakura smile inward. Her blush reddened.

s: Well, I was thinking -

S: What?

s: What it would be like if we had another baby.."

The silence persisted for far too long.

S: Another baby?

s: You see, I wanted to see how it would be like and - and not exactly like that but I want, you know, I want someone else a-and it may help in -

Sasuke was buried in thought. On the one hand, he couldn't picture himself in bed, naked, while he always wondered why people were so fixated on sex. He couldn't decide. His mind raced to back when he tried reading through those useless Icha Icha novels that Kakashi used to talk about - a whole chapter was devoted to how women appreciated husbands that enjoyed sex.

s: So - umm - what do you have to say?

Her face was redder than a tomato.

Sasuke was suddenly shaken from his thoughts.

S: I don't know - Sakura.

s: Well, if you don't want it...

A tinge of sadness marked the end of her sentence. She got up, straightened herself and walked toward the kitchen.

Something within Sasuke stirred him, and he found himself say out, a little too awkwardly.

S: Um - if you want, Sakura -

Sakura stopped in her tracks. She didn't believe it at first. She turned around, her green eyes all widened.

S: I - I.

She smiled. It was a slow smile, somewhat spreading through her face.

s: For once, I know better than you, Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't understand just why she was suddenly so - happy. Then again, he rarely did anything that could make her happy. He seemed loved, somehow. And he did enjoy that.

S: O-Okay.

s: Take off your shirt.

Sasuke slowly slid out of his shirt. A slight red emerged on his face, and soon, he was half naked.

s: Now, your pants.

S: My - pants?

His eyes widened. He wasn't expecting the somewhat authoritarian tone. Meanwhile, Sakura had made her way near Sasuke.

S: No - I can -

s: You can?

S: …. manage.

Sasuke removed his pants, even more slowly than before. The blush was somewhat more pronounced.

s: Now it's my turn, Sasuke.

S: What if you are unable to give birth this time round too?

s: Oh - don't worry about that, Sasuke.

She disrobed, her frontal beauty almost unilaterally presented before Sasuke for him to see. The pink robe was loosely removed. Her panty and bra were soon the only clothing her body had to cover itself. Her breasts weren't particularly large, but the nipples were all excited and outward, as they jutted out through the pink cups. She blushed as Sasuke looked at her, his face wrought with shyness and a tinge, just a tinge of pleasure.

Sakura strode toward Sasuke, and pulled his underwear down, revealing a somewhat large penis.

s: My, my. Quite the beginner's luck for me.

Sakura was quick to bow down and cover the penis with her hands.

s: It is large.

Sasuke staggered. The touch had been electrifying.

s: Sit down.

It was a command, and Sasuke had to listen. He sat on the sofa, his penis rising as the passions flared.

s: It's been a long time, and you haven't loved your wife enough. Now, you pay for that, my dear husband.

S: huh?

s: Close your eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes. The sinister tone of Sakura was a long shot from her servile, shy nature around him.

"Just what did that useless book say about sex?" Sasuke wondered. That was a moment before he felt his penis being enveloped by something rather warm. Sakura had her hand around his penis. Without waiting enough, she rocked it.

Sasuke couldn't react. It was too much for him.

Up and down, her hand went on the organ. She twisted the folds around the throbbing member to further stimulate him. The speed eventually increased. Sasuke managed to moan, which at once inspired Sakura to go even faster, and even more intense.

When she thought the time was right, she stopped abruptly. The look on Sasuke's face was unbelievable. His eyes, now open, were pleading.

She now put the penis in her mouth, and about half was comfortably inside. Closing her lips around it, she gutted the thing in a fluid motion.

For Sasuke this was another world. He lost all thought, and his mind was brutally ravaged by the sight in front of him. Sakura's green eyes darted above her, and stayed on Sasuke's face, getting enough of his priceless reaction. A little bit of pre-cum spilled out, and Sakura thirstily drank up. Her saliva had completely lubricated Sasuke's penis, and she stopped.

S: Why - did you stop?

s: We've got to do a lot more today, Sasuke.

She slipped out of her pink bra and panty, and sat carefully upon Sasuke's thighs, widely open and welcoming. Eventually, she was comfortably seated upon Sasuke, his member still in her hand. Sasuke was just shocked at what he was seeing.

Without warning, she dug his penis inside of her, and rocked her hips upon him, taking Sasuke's only hand and cupping her right breast with it. She moaned as the rock-solid rod entered and exited her already wet vagina. Sasuke felt her folds tighten, and the visual stimulus left him wanting more. He took control, and using his hand, skillfully played about with Sakura's erect nipple, stroking it. He then brought his arm toward Sakura's back, and appreciatively stroked her inviting ass. Sakura meanwhile, was enjoying orgasm after orgasm.

Sasuke felt empowered now. He used his arm to lift Sakura up, and mouthed her right breast, Sakura moaning intensely. His tongue promptly encircled her nipple, and he sucked on her breast, as Sakura pressed his head toward her chest. Sakura then used her arms to support herself on Sasuke's broad shoulders, and rocked her vagina even harder on Sasuke's penis.

"My, he's holding it in pretty well.." thought Sakura. They had been making love now for quite a while, and most people would be drained by then. But Sasuke seemed to have just started enjoying it. "Maybe another position." she considered as she rode on Sasuke, one nipple still firmly held between Sasuke's soft lips.

Then, without her even expecting it, Sasuke put his arm inside, and his fingers darted toward her clitoris, stroking them in a pleasurable manner. This was too much for Sakura to hold - she moaned loud, so much that even Sasuke had to grin.

"Sasuke..."

"I'm getting this right, now."

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, stirred by her scream.

"I want - you in the bed."

No second thoughts. Sasuke lifted Sakura, both in the same position, and carried her till bed. Meanwhile Sakura had taken a shawl, knowing it would be handy.

When Sakura was put down on the bed, she asked Sasuke to lie down. As he lay down, she turned gracefully, and prowled toward her like a lion approaches its prey. She stopped near his penis, observing how wet it was, their collective juices wetting it quite nicely. She sat down upon his penis, her pussy aligned properly, and started riding. Sasuke was enjoying every moment - her breasts jumping up and down, her arms outstretched above her, now going behind and clutching Sasuke's legs for support, her eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure - this was quite good. He felt himself join Sakura, complementing her up-and-down movement with his own hips, thrusting his hard rod even harder inside of her.

s: I'm - going to cum Sasuke.

S: cum?

Sasuke realized what she meant when her juices suddenly splashed out, she enjoying the best orgasm she'd had all night. She seemed tired - that wouldn't do.

S: On your limbs, now.

s: S-Sasuke?

He smiled, rather cunningly. "I've got to be in control sometimes, too."

She obliged, becoming his dog for the night. Sasuke got up on his knees, and catching hold of Sakura's plentiful ass, started thrusting in her. His arm then went down below, toward her breasts, now drooping, and stroked her nipple, pressing them. He felt himself losing control.

s: I feel like - I'm going to -

S: NO!

s: What?

She jumped up. She didn't want him to cum now, not as yet.

"Sakura, why?" Sasuke sounded irritated. His member was throbbing even harder. Sakura jumped hungrily upon the penis, sucking it even faster than before. Now Sasuke held her head, catching her hair. A few moments later, a stream of cum splashed out, Sakura nearly choked on the volume. She regained control over herself, and started fapping his dick into his vagina, so that a few drops of seed would inseminate her too. But the dick wasn't done. It continued releasing semen, so much that Sakura could drench herself in cum. Sasuke, now tired, wrapped Sakura in his arms, her cum all sticky near her pussy which he stroked, while she generously gave him her breast to lick clean of his own cum. Sasuke preferred to give her a warm kiss, and they both went to sleep, sweaty and content.

When she heard the doorbell ring, Sakura woke up with a start. Thankfully, Sasuke had already left the bed. She simply shook her head and smiled, as she wrapped a blanket around her body, now sticky. Also, she needed to ask Sarada about how she felt about a sibling - in 9 months that would be a reality.


	3. Naru - Boru - REQUEST 1

**My regards to Hanmac for this request. As of now I have 4 requests, and I will be doing them in the order of getting the request. Also, do comment on my very first lemon, Chapter 2, Sasuke x Sakura, Boruto era. **

**This is pretty intense, so, well, you've been warned - MA.**

**Chapter 3 : Naruto x Boruto**

**Timeline : Boruto NG**

After the fight with Momoshiki and Kinshiki, Boruto wasn't sure what to think about his father. On one hand, he saw that his father really cared for him, and for the village, but his schedule had only become even tighter. So when his father didn't come home for dinner for the 4th day straight, he just headed to his room and wondered whether he ought to forgive him or curse the old geezer.

As he lay on his bed, he wondered what he would do if his father really did come home sometimes. There were so many jutsu he could learn - hell, he could probably learn the Rasen Shuriken from its creator itself! As he drifted about in his thoughts, the door was softly opened by his mom.

"Boruto."

"M-Mom? What happened?"

"Himawari is slightly sick. I am heading for the clinic now. Will you please stay at home? I will lock the door so you can sleep peacefully."

"Sure. But dad?"

Hinata smiled. "He knows."

Boruto sighed. The Hokage wouldn't come even if hell froze over. "Mom, I'll stay here, don't worry." Hinata's face softened, as she shut the door.

"Well, I seriously do wonder what I will do if he came home." as Boruto closed his eyes.

He woke up with a start. He sensed some chakra, other than his own.

The clock showed 10. Too late for his mom and sister to still be in the house. Taking the specially made kunai his dad had brought him, he opened the door cautiously. He saw his dad in the distance, slightly energized from seeing his son welcome him.

"Dad?"

"Boruto - uh - Hinata?"

"They left. Hima is sick."

"Sick?!"

Boruto frowned. "Didn't you know?"

"N-No. I guess I'll head there then."

"But, why did you come so early?"

"Well - I am taking a few days off. They say I look like a zombie. Also, I do need rest sometimes. Shikamaru's a good guy."

"Off?" Boruto felt somewhat happier at that. He really wanted to learn some jutsu.

"Yeah." Naruto grinned, as he stroked his hair at the back.

"Then teach me some jutsu."

"Jutsu?"

"Yeah, a really popular one, say-"

"The Shadow Clone?"

"Too easy."

"The Rasengan."

"Mastered it."

Naruto sighed. "Well, I might as well teach you the Harem Jutsu - " he said, a bit too loudly.

"The WHAT?!"

"Oops. Uh - heh" Naruto laughed softly. "One of my signature jutsu."

"The Sexy Harem Jutsu? Teach me that, ya know!"

"No, your mom."

"Come on, she won't be here till tomorrow."

"But I've got to check on Hima."

"No, you don't."

"Well.."

Naruto used his signature hand seal, creating 5 shadow clones. Then he transformed them - at once, the naked, delicious bodies of Ino, Kurenai, Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata appeared before Boruto. He was stunned, while his penis became erect in expectation.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Boruto turned around. Naruto was there, and he looked a little shy, showing off an infamous jutsu to his own son.

"So these are all - clones."

"Y-Yeah. Boruto, you can practice Hengen no Jutsu later, but - "

"And mom too?"

"Heh - heh, well, I did have to come up with some hot girls. The jutsu won't work - "

"How about I tell you something, Dad?" A mischievous look appeared on Boruto's face.

"What is it?"

"Look behind you, Dad."

Naruto looked back. He merely saw a cupboard.

"I - don't see anything."

"Well, do you see the camera?"

Naruto nodded, he did see the blue camera, resting rather precariously on the edge of the cupboard.

"It's live."

Naruto was shocked. If Hinata knew about this, it could even result in a divorce.

"Why you -"

"Relax, old man. Let's get a deal."

"D-Deal?"

"You and I fuck you."

"What?!"

"You are after all, the only person who can fuck yourself."

"But.."

"Or, the camera recording never gets deleted."

"W-Whatever."

Boruto turned around, and smirked. The 5 beauties in front of him looked so inviting. He pointed his finger at Tsunade, as his penis struggled to exit its leash. Obliging, she approached him, a slight blush on her face.

"This - is happening." Boruto thought.

_5 Minutes _

Tsunade was on all fours, as Boruto fucked her hard, her gigantic ass getting slapped every now and then by his energetic hands. Behind him, Hinata wrapped her enormous boobs around his head, so that he was inside heaven. To his side, he saw Ino and Kurenai making out, inducing such potent lust in him. As his eyes trailed the rest of his room, he saw the Hokage getting his dick sucked by Sakura, her pink head bobbing up and down, struggling to get the big dick inside.

When Boruto was about to cum, he exited Tsunade's hole, and made his way towards Ino and Kurenai, He sucked Kurenai's luscious boobs, while his hands played around with Ino's, as she sat up arms behind her, supporting her slender frame using the floor, her pony-tail laid back as she enjoyed Boruto's hands. His erect dick was now in Hinata's mouth, and she used her hand to milk his dick hard. Naruto too was getting the time of his life, his hands now tied to the bedstand, and Tsunade and Sakura enjoying him, sometimes fucking each other, sometimes fucking the Hokage himself.

_25 Minutes _

Hinata was standing up against the table, her ass getting fucked by her husband's penis, as Naruto wondered why he hadn't thought of making love to his own shadow clones. Her boobs flew up and down again and again, and Naruto's mind went back to the day after their marriage.

"My shadow clones are better..."

On the sofa, Boruto was having his dick pumped by Ino, sitting in the Reverse Cowgirl position, pressing her pussy against Boruto's dick, now doing Round 2, after he came on Hinata's face. Meanwhile, Sakura was getting herself eaten inside by Boruto, as she sat on his face. Her juices trickled down and into Boruto's mouth, as her arms supported her weight on the sofa cushion.

After cumming deep inside Hinata, Naruto was stolen by Tsunade and Kurenai, who made him lie on the floor, as Kurenai sat on his chest and lay forward, thrusting her boob inside Naruto's mouth, and Tsunade sucked out what was left on Naruto's hard dick. Kurenai's boob was tantalizingly soft, and her nipple, a deep brown, felt electrifying against Naruto's tongue.

Boruto came hard, and immediately Sakura and Ino rushed to get enough of the delicious semen. "My, they love to compete, don't they?" thought Boruto, as he watched both of them try to suck all his cum at once. Boruto motioned to Hinata, who was sitting beside him, who after getting filled to the brim through both openings, seemed tired. She went to Boruto at once, who decided to suck the boobs that he had enjoyed so long ago.

"Poor girls." thought Boruto, as he sniggered.

_1 Hour _

Only Tsunade seemed to have enough stamina of all 5 - she had gotten filled thrice by Naruto and Boruto, her womb seemed to be expanding already, but she still waited for Boruto's cum to get in her mouth, as he masturbated, the view of her naked body enough to spur him on. Behind him, Ino stroked his body, pressing her boobs against his back, her hands approaching his dick.

The Hokage pleasured himself, by inserting his dick between the generous space of Kurenai, and she caught both boobs and brought the dick up and down. Naruto's right arm was busy underneath Sakura, stroking her clitoris and entering her, leaving her only able to moan. Hinata was busy kissing her husband as sat beside him on the floor - well, it was actually more right to say that Naruto was kissing himself, but he preferred to look at it in the former light.

Finally Boruto's dick released a stream of creamy white, which Tsunade hungrily gulped down, after whom Ino knelt beneath Boruto, her eyes requesting another Round.

"You got it babe", thought Boruto.

_1.5_ _Hours_

Naruto sat on the chair as Ino sat on his laps, her wide back showing, her boobs flying, his dick getting clamped by the tightening folds from inside Ino. Boruto meanwhile was emptying his member on Kurenai's boobs, who was the last in line to get Boruto's cum into her mouth. Sakura made her way to the Hokage, as she sat on Ino's laps, pressing Ino's head toward her boobs to get her tongue to pleasure her erect nipples. Naruto, of course, was only glad to have the extra weight. Tsunade meanwhile lay in all splendor, for both men to savor, her big boobs never failing to invite men.

Ino got up, a bit too soon. Surprised, Naruto saw her kiss Sakura passionately, before falling down on her. He grinned. His dick couldn't be rejected as yet, as his head turned toward Tsunade. He rose, walked toward the 5th Hoe-Kage, and entered from above, plunging his head in the ample bosom. Tsunade wrapped her arms around his body and moved her hips in complementary motion.

Having finished, Boruto now scanned the room for his mother. He just had a wicked idea.

_20 Minutes_

Hinata was on top of Boruto, her boobs waving animatedly, as she got fucked by his patient dick, now in Round 6, still not done for the night. She clutched his outstretched hands, wrapping her fingers around as her eyes shut in bliss. He extracted one hand, and used it to milk Tsunade's ripe boobs, as she got eaten up by Naruto who was lying beside Boruto. Naruto's dick, meanwhile, was getting fucked by Ino's boobs, who had wrapped them neatly around his throbbing organ, to get enough cum to spread around her chest. Meanwhile, Sakura was lying on her front, her left boob entirely inside Boruto's mouth, while Kurenai did the same for Naruto.

"All 5 girls getting pleasured by both men. Ingenious." thought Boruto.

Naruto came first, and the cum got littered, a little on Ino's soft lips, most of it going on her boobs. Tsunade came next, as the juices flayed, giving Naruto an excuse to leave Kurenai's irresistible boobs for a moment. Once Tsunade was done, Kurenai replaced her, kneeling like a dog, inviting any master's dick inside. Boruto came into Hinata, his seed inseminating his own mother, then got up and inserted inside Kurenai inviting a moan from her. Naruto meanwhile was standing, ready to get Tsunade's vagina. The other 3 were too tired to continue. As they fucked, Kurenai moaned - "I'm going to cum - Boruto..". "Do it babe." said he.

Tsunade screamed next. "Faster - BORUTO!"

Boruto was stirred suddenly. "Boruto?"

"BORUTO!"

His eyes shot open, as he saw his dad near him.

"Wake up, you know!"

"Woah - uh -"

"You slept quite a bit, didn't ya?" as Naruto's eyes trailed downward. Boruto followed his eyes down to his blanket, the area surrounding his dick wet with cum.

"Clean up, and get ready, okay?" Naruto said.

Boruto couldn't quite understand why it was all a dream. But now he knew how to make it a reality.

"Yes, Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT**

**Guys, I've a lot of work, and lots of stuff for the exams, so I can't devote as much time as before, so I can't drop in lemons on time now - a week or so and I'll be thru - in the meantime, do drop in requests - I'll do it all.**

**Appreciate ur support**

**Cheers**


	5. Chapter 5

Shoutout to blakeho123 and DominWright for favoriting, appreciate the support.

Now then,

**Chapter 4**

**Kushina x Kushina x Naruto**

**Timeline: Naruto about 20**

It was the latest attraction in town - House of Hoes - and it was a lot like the name. Visitors were placed in a genjutsu by a mask designed by genjutsu specialists, were they were transported into a giant house, and got a hoe to fuck with for a whole day. Being in a genjutsu, people could go on for hours and hours, and it was no surprise that the infamous establishment raked up hundreds of thousands of ryou each month. There were of course the most unlikely customers, who had to get in secretly, lest they were seen, and it was precisely when Konohomaru was trying to get in, that Naruto found him out, sneaking in between a couple of curtains.

"Big Brother Naruto -?

"Why are you sneaking inside, Konohomaru?"

"Well - "

And thus began Konohomaru elaborating about how visitors after paying a fee for the length of the session would be ushered into capsules and be given masks to wear, instantly dissolving the present into genjutsu.

Naruto frowned. "I didn't know you were into this, Konohomaru."

"Well, heh - it's really popular."

"That said, I can't believe it."

"Listen Big Brother Naruto, many people do this. The other day I saw Mr. Kiba in one of the capsules."

"K-Kiba?!"

"Everyone. You must try it yourself."

"M-Me? Never!"

"Well then, I'll be on my way. Guess I've to sneak in more carefully now, Big Brother." He laughed casually.

"Yeah - "

Naruto was naturally curious, and even wanted to check out how the genjutsu was. But at the same time he thought it immature, even immoral to do something like that. For a village hero to indulge in something of that sort would be quite unbecoming. Yet, his mildly aroused penis left little doubt, that he would seriously consider heading there.

Walking back home, he decided how to go to this Mad House, as his mind was filled with a rough idea of what he could expect. His penis was even harder now.

_Next Day_

"Welcome, Mr. -?"

"Hiroto."

"Hi - ro - to." the bearded man wrote down the name in his pad, furiously typing into the computer.

"So - what will it be like?" asked the man, dressed well in a black coat, and pink tie. He scratched his bald head with his gloved left hand, giving a half-smile to the receptionist, looking through the blue sunglasses.

"OK, so it will be a genjutsu."

"Gen-jutsu?"

"Ninja stuff." The man took a strip of chewing gum from his pocket and put it in his mouth.

"OK, and?"

"You'll see a pair of green eyes. Don't worry, it's all a simple software, that induces genjutsu. The thing gets in your head, and you get to have sex with the woman of your dreams."

"H-How long?"

"As long as you have a pocket deep enough, it should be long enough." sniggered the receptionist, now chewing furiously.

"Uh, a day?"

The man smiled. "For you, 10,000."

"10,000?!"

"Come on, small price to pay for the great pleasure."

The bearded man on the other side of the counter glanced incredulously at the frog-shaped purse. "Is that really yours?"

The other laughed awkwardly. "I'm weird, you see."

"I can imagine that..." the receptionist said, in a lower tone, as he took the wad of cash.

"Go through the door, corridor to the right. You're in Room 102." he continued.

"Th-thank you."

"Enjoy."

The man stopped near the door. "I will."

Once the door closed behind him, the man looked to his right. A corridor, sure enough, dim - lit, however.

"Should do just fine." said the man to himself, before transforming back again.

"102..." whispered Naruto.

_In Room_ 102

"What is this place?" thought Naruto.

There was just a chair. Well, and a kind of VR (this is for reference in our time, not definitely back when Naruto was just 20) headset on the floor. Naruto picked up the visor, sat on the chair, and taking a deep breath, put it over his eyes.

He could see a pair of green eyes, in the dark distance in front of him. The eyes stared at him intently, and after a while, it felt like they were getting bigger. A few minutes later, he could only look deep into the green eyes, now taking up three-fourths of the darkness.

At once, the 2 eyes vanished.

"W-what?!"

Naruto opened his eyes, and he could see a room - well, the ceiling, actually. Gold rims, pink paint - the place seemed completely different from where he lived.

"What is this?" he wondered aloud, getting up and seeing that he was in bed, and around him were fancy furniture - a pair of plush sofas, a huge TV, a smaller bed, and a fountain.

"Fountain in the middle of my bedroom? Wow."

A door opened behind him, as he turned around, his eyes widened, not as much as his mouth, however.

"M-Mom?!"

"It's been long, my dear." Kushina looked resplendent in the loose fitting bra barely enough to cover her cleavage, and a pink panty."

"But the dress?"

"Well, don't you want to see more _purer_ kids of our clan?"

"Our clan?!"

Kushina sighed. "Haven't I told you about how we were chased out of our own village?"

"Yeah, yeah, but you're dead now and -"

"I can still make babies, you know." her voice gingerly assuming a cajoling note toward the end of her sentence.

"You're dead, right? I mean, I would love to make love but.."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Uh - it's awkward to fuck my own mom but -"

"Clans come first, darling." Kushina strode toward Naruto.

Naruto thought awhile, before climbing out of bed, realizing he only had his underwear on him. "Clans come first."

The two kissed passionately. Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto's head, while Naruto used his hands to stroke his mom's fiery red hair. Kushina put her tongue inside Naruto's mouth, while Naruto kissed her tongue, sucking at it before moving on to the softer 's dick pressed against the boxer, and Kushina felt the erect member against her body. She merely smiled, guiding Naruto's hands to her buttocks. In due response, he pressed, getting a welcome moan from his mother. He pressed his body even more, and Kushina broke out of her kiss, breathing heavily.

"Let's move on, my son." she said, breathlessly.

"Yes, Kaa-chan."

Kushina turned around, her hands ready to loosen and release the bra. Naruto put his hands to his mother's back. As she unlocked the clip, he plunged his hand forward, covering her delicate breasts, causing Kushina to moan even more. The bra went flying away, and Kushina turned around yet again, arching her knee expectedly against Naruto's thighs. Naruto took the signal, and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms firmly around Naruto's head, inviting him to her bosom, as Naruto held her up using his hands. He licked her nipple, enticing her to give out her loudest moan, before fondling it using his tongue, and eventually mouthing the entire thing. Her boobs tingled, as she pressed his head even more firmly.

"I never fed you, Naruto."

Naruto grunted in agreement.

"Drink off me, son."

His lips rounded neatly around her erect tit, and he closed his lips firmly, sucking his mother's milk. The liquid flowed down his mouth, to his feet, as he shifted to the right breast. His eyes went up, and saw that his mother was thoroughly enjoying it, her mouth open in ecstasy, her brows knitted in sexual pleasure. While it did bug a corner of his mind that she was still dead, and that she hadn't given a proper response, that view of her face was enough for him to relax his mind and enjoy. After milking her for a while, Kushina got down.

"Fuck me."

"Gladly."

"No, not like this." A smile emerged on her face.

"Huh?"

She created a shadow clone. Seeing the 2 naked women, he let down his boxers. His dick had had enough, and now it throbbed, completely erect.

"How about now? Are you still ready?"

The mischievous smile widened.

Naruto shut his eyes, a confident smile resonating. "I was born ready."

He couldn't remember how, but he soon enough found himself humping Kushina while he was lying down on the smaller bed, as she sat erect, her giant jugs bouncing. Her shadow clone was behind her, the arms trailing across her beautiful body, and tracing her boobs, before fondling them passionately. Naruto had had enough, and he came, much to his surprise, and agony. The cum neatly filled up Kushina's womb, as she lay down on top of her son, leaving the rest for the shadow clone to clean with her mouth. The real Kushina, meanwhile, had gotten up from the sofa. After the shadow clone was done sucking, Kushina walked up to Naruto, pulled him by his hand and took him near the fountain.

"Here."

"How?"

"You'll see."

She turned around and bent down, her hands gripping the rim of the fountain as she saw her own reflection in the stagnant water. Naruto held her big ass in position, then entered fully, leaving Kushina gasping as her eyes rolled back into her head. He exited, then entered with the same intensity. She felt the huge dick would tear apart her vagina, but she held strong, as she got fucked hard by her son. At climax, however, she abruptly stood straight up, pushed him down to the floor, and smirked. Naruto's dick was still throbbing.

"I'm in charge, son."

"Fuck me."

"I can't hear you."

"FUCK ME, MOM."

She sniggered, and beckoned to the shadow clone. The clone held Naruto's dick in her hand, as she rubbed hard, giving the time of his life. Kushina meanwhile positioned herself over Naruto's mouth. She sat down, as Naruto's tongue navigated the folds of her wet vagina, as Kushina screamed in ecstasy. Again, just at the brink of climax, the shadow clone left Naruto's pre-cum-drenched cock, causing him to howl out.

"Why?"

"We've got more places to go."

"Huh?"

Kushina now knelt down, and wrapped the dick in between her soft breasts, and jerked it up and down. This time, Naruto came, with almost twice as much force, the cum spilling over Kushina's chest and getting on her face. They then went to the bathroom. As Naruto sat on the toilet, with shadow clone Kushina sucking wildly off Naruto's dick, while the real sat on his lap, using her hands to caress his yellow hair and to usher him further in her breasts, he thought of how lucky his dad was, so many years ago. Naruto's tongue darted out, spewing saliva on Kushina's tits, as his arms pulled out the shadow clone's mouth, and directed the real to its spot.

"I want the real deal."

"You got it"

She was on her knees, as she swallowed the pre-cum, before, using her hand to fap his dick for him, her mouth covering the head. She tried to get the whole thing inside, but failed miserably. Finally reaching upto midway, she used her tongue to load her saliva on his dick. Naruto's dick gave way too easily, the warm mouth being too much of a comfort, as Naruto held Kushina's red hair, forcing all his semen into her throat.

"You taste good, daddy." said she, as she moved away, licking the cum off her lips.

They then went to the shower. Closing the glass door behind her, the shadow clone joined Kushina, how was already passionately kissing Naruto. Breaking the wet kiss using her arms, the shadow clone brought Naruto's crotch toward her back, pressing her front against the glass window. Naruto took the lead and fucked her, and her breasts pressed against the transparent door, looking even sexier from the outside. Kushina, now left alone, didn't stay that way for long. She got down, and ate up the shadow clone from the inside, her tongue darting and licking her folds, causing the moans to continue, even louder now. The shadow clone didn't last long enough, and came, her orgasm too intense for her to continue. The real meanwhile pushed Naruto to the other end of the shower compartment, and put the shower on. Together in the steamy shower, they made love. After cumming even more, the two stopped to clean themselves up, Kushina soaping her son's dick, and Naruto lathering her ample breasts.

Energized, they headed toward the living room. Sitting on a soft sofa, Naruto beheld the sight before him. Both Kushina's kissing each other, their knees pressed upon the sofa, on both ends of his upright penis, as their hands reached down to pleasure each other. When he could take it no more, he got in the middle of them, kissing both successively.

He didn't know which Kushina spoke, but one of them broke off a steamy kiss. Panting, she pointed at his dick. "Only one?"

Naruto didn't waste time and stole her breath. "I've got enough inside for 3."

The other sat on top of his laps and rocked herself. Using her arms to support herself upon his shoulders, she leaned back, penetrating herself even more. Kushina No. 2 used her hand to rock Naruto's penis inside of the other even more, and used the second to pleasure Kushina by fondling her breasts. She then took a dildo from the side of the sofa, urged Naruto to bite into its soft, plastic layer, and putting it in position, sat on Naruto's head - her knees using the sofa to leverage her weight - and got fucked by the second penis. Naruto spat out the dildo, and used his mouth instead. Getting No. 2 wet, he pushed No. 1 aside, and brought her down on his rod, emptying its contents into her. Now the both of them knelt, and took turns sucking him off, as Naruto's arms reached to both redheads, urging them on. No.1, who missed out on his cum earlier, put her mouth around his dick to get it all this time round.

Then No.1 knelt down, with No. 2 right behind her, a dildo attached to a chain, and Naruto behind her. No. 2 inserted the dildo deep inside No. 1 inviting screams from No. 1, while Naruto used his more natural contraption, to get inside of Kushina No. 2. It was 5 minutes of pure incest, and Naruto was able to see a tool he had never before seen - the chains pulled out one unit after another, the collective moans of both women - it was paradise. Also, his stamina surprised him - this was beyond his expectations. Then again, he had only used his dick with a few magazines that he stole from Ebisu's.

In the kitchen, they now stacked up one above another. Naruto in the bottom, used his hands and mouth on Kushina's outstretched legs. Her shadow clone was above him, sitting on his shoulders, getting her breasts fondled by Kushina, when they both weren't kissing. Naruto then dropped to the floor, and lay down to his left side, wherein Kushina joined him, and pressed her ass onto his dick. They had sex in a new position, with Naruto's right arm pressing her nipple, spooning her.

Now all 3 spooned each other on the comfy bed in a bigger bedroom. The rooms in this mansion never seemed to end. Naruto was sandwiched between the 2 Kushinas, his dick inserted into the real, while the kinky chain deep inside his ass. It was the feeling of penetration, and as the chains tore apart his ass, he gave out a rare moan.

"I've got to punish you, you know." Naruto turned around, wincing. Grabbing her red air, he pulled her head onto his dick, forcing her to swallow all the froth his dick had to offer. She nearly choked on the volume.

As he turned back, he saw Kushina rising, after having gotten fucked. The sight of her breasts, large and falling, and the pair of tiny, erect nipples contributed seductively to her already wonderful silhouette of a frame, as she rose, stirred great passion in him. He rose with her, held his hands firmly on her shoulder, and mouthed her left breast. Kushina simply laughed, and pressed his head firmly. He pulled her leg up, causing her to fall back, and his dick entered from above. Night had fallen upon them, , and the shadow clone unexpectedly disappeared in a cloud.

"My chakra is fading, son."

"Don- Don't go yet, Mom."

She stared lovingly at his eyes, the latter pleading. She almost saw the sign of a reluctant tear.

"This is the last time. Make love to me."

"I - can't" The tear rolled down on the face.

"You can." A comforting hand arose on his face. "Make it count."

They made love. It was slow, yet wonderful. Each time he exited, Kushina closed her eyes, her mouth open half, as she enjoyed it. For Naruto, it was all in making it last. He tried to keep the cum in, but it was futile. He came suddenly, much to his shock. As the cum drizzled on her folds, a little stuck to the red hair, a close crop of which lined her vagina.

"Is this it?"

"It is."

"No mom. Don't go." He lay down, the penis still inside her pussy, and arched his head upwards, resting upon her firm, yet soft breasts. Kushina moved her hand down, stroking his yellow hair.

"I'm always here, with you."

Naruto thought about how it all started. He had just fucked his own mother, instead of spending time with her. Kushina seemed to sense his disappointment, and stroked his hair a little faster.

"It was in making you enjoy it."

Naruto's eyes widened, as he looked up at her face, now becoming translucent.

"No mom - No!"

Her eyes closed, in a semi-circle, as her lips curved in a benevolent smile. Naruto's tears loaded up in his eyes, as he closed them.

When he opened them, he could see those green eyes again. A real tear flowed down his face, as he looked at his wet pants.


	6. Thanks folks!

Sorry for leaving it out, and sorry, but this is a quick note, to thank the followers of this story.

DominWright

Hanmac

Mustang79

Seirei kenshi

blakeho123

cszeka

edtru23

kayna96


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 - The Assistant**

**Timeline : Shippuden**

**Naruto x Shizune**

Hey Guys, Cent here. This is one of the most requested lemons, so I'm glad so many requests are fulfilled with this. I want to hear your thoughts on House of Hoes - I mean to continue this, due to its extensive reach, and how so many different combinations can be created.

Anyhow, this is it from me, enjoy!

Naruto burst into the Hokage's office, the scroll in his hand. Behind him, Sakura and Sai walked, in a more disciplined, slow fashion.

"Stop it, idiot!" said Sakura. Naruto, meanwhile, had already entered.

"Granny Tsunade, your mission is done."

"Good."

"Good?"

Tsunade's brows arched in a frown. "What do you mean?"

"You promised a reward if I completed the mission within 2 hours. Well, what is it?"

"O-Oh... well, I've got some appointments so -" she quickly stopped when she saw Yamato, Sakura and Sai enter.

"It's good all of you have come here."

"Why so, Lord Fifth?" asked Yamato.

"I've an appointment with the Fire Daimyo, and I also need to go for a visit to Mount Shira."

"Mount Shira? That's - " Sakura paused, her eyes widened.

"The birthplace of medical ninjutsu. A few scrolls on healing in the internal organs I had forgotten to read through the last time I went there."

"So, there's no Hokage?" asked Naruto.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem, since Articles 35 and 36 of the Constitution of the Leaf create a direct rule for the Daimyo in the -"

"Shut up, Sai."

"You too - idiot." said he, the artificial grin returning.

"Why you?!"

"I read that one can also establish friendships by using nicknames used by others."

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" shouted Sakura and Tsunade in unison. The 2 obliged.

"Shizune will handle everything in my absence." Tsunade continued.

"Oh yes, Ma'am, where's Shizune?" asked Sakura.

"She's just on her way. Sent her for packing my stuff. As for my reward - " Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"Y-Yes?"

"Wait for me to come back for that."

"Whatever." Naruto turned around, hands behind his head, and walked out.

As he made his way out, he walked past Shizune, who was holding a package.

"Naruto kun?"

"Oh, Mrs. Shizune?"

"Well, what are you here for?"

"Oh nothing, really. Just completed my mission."

"Well, I'll need you in the office."

"Office? Just me?"

She blushed a slight pink. "No - it's a - medical checkup."

"But then, why not the hospital?"

"It's a - special checkup."

"Special checkup?'

"Tonight."

"Huh?"

"You'd better come. Lord Tsunade will beat the pulp out of you if you don't attend the checkup."

"-Ulp- OK, I'll come."

That night, in the secrecy of the office, one could hear distinct moans from inside the chamber.

"Harder - Haarderr, Naruto." Shizune purred, amid the loud banging noises from inside.

Inside the room, Naruto was seated on the Hokage's revered seat, as Shizune strode atop him, naked, his hands pressed on her breasts, as she rode the wave of sexual pleasure. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Tsunade, her eyes having taken in most of what was going on.

Shizune woke up with a start, her face all sweaty. Her erect tits pressed against her fishnet, as she felt a wetness in her pants. Sighing, she decided to get to make it a reality.

"A few threats from Tsunade-sama should be enough." a sly grin appearing on her face.

The next day, she reached the Hokage's office earlier than usual. An ANBU guard greeted her at the entrance, nodding at her as he beckoned her inside. Tsunade had left all the remaining paperwork on the desk, and as she sat down, she noticed the official letter, assigning temporary control over administering the Hidden Leaf to the Fire Daimyo. By midday, she had completed most of her work, but decided to make her plans wait till night.

As Naruto returned home, he was surprised to see an ANBU ninja near his door.

"Shizune-sama has ordered for your presence."

"Shizune-san?"

"Yes. Come with me."

As Naruto followed the guard, as they ran over the roofs of the buildings below them, he asked him, "What is it for?"

"Like I know. This is outside of duty hours, so let's rush."

"Geez, don't you guys have to do your duties without complaining?"

"Try saying that to someone who has stood guard outside the same door for a full day with a straight face."

Naruto couldn't guess if he was smiling or frowning. After all, nothing could be understood from his duck-mask.

The guard left him, puzzled, at the Hokage building. Naruto supposed there couldn't be any harm in seeing for himself, he made his way down, and toward the office. He knocked, somewhat odd given his usual nature.

"Who is it?" he could hear Shizune ask, with an almost faint sense of urgency.

"Naruto."

"Oh. Is anyone else about?"

"What?" wondered Naruto silently, as he looked toward both sides.

"N-No, Why? -"

"Enter."

Puzzled, yet preparing himself for something unexpected, he opened the door and entered. He saw Shizune, sitting away from him, facing the window while sitting atop the table. Her kimono was loosened, as her hair was left free behind her.

"Tsunade-sama wanted to reward you, didn't she?"

"Uh - yeah..?"

"Well, I thought of giving you something too." She turned her head, to look at Naruto.

"O-Okay - um - Thanks."

She lifted her slender leg to support her thin frame, as she turned around.

The sight was something Naruto couldn't have prepared himself for. Through her flimsy fishnet, he could make out the round curve of her boobs, and even the faint, dark nipple in the middle. Her cleavage somehow looked so much better when covered by the layer.

"Huh?" he found himself gulp, realizing that he was lost, enchanted.

Shizune laughed, a quick, evil laugh.

"That's right. I know you want this reward, Naruto. her eyes fell down upon Naruto's bulging dick, the erection quite visible.

"Oh - I didn't notice -"

She laughed again, now almost mocking him.

"Are you virgin?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He stammered. "Uh - yeah.."

"Wow."

"I - uh - do read some novels."

"Graphic?"

"Some."

"But never real sex?"

"No."

"Poor you. Let me teach you." she sniggered.

Naruto now looked up, his dick pushing ever harder on his pant fabric. She raised her arm toward him, and he responded by slowly walking toward her.

She stopped him short with a kiss. Long, passionate, and literally breath-taking. Their tongues danced, as their lips caressed each other. Shizune's hands pulled down the zip of Naruto, removing his jacket, while Naruto tried in vain to get her fishnet off her smoking hot body. He meanwhile did use his hand to surround Shizune's jutting left tit, stroking the sensitive area around the nipple, causing her to break the kiss to moan. She pulled his body toward him, and rocked herself hard, causing Naruto's dick to try even harder to free itself. Her legs still dangling from his back, she removed his shirt, as Naruto pulled down his pants, and the boxer, revealing a particularly aroused penis, yet to be fully erect. Shizune, in her turn, removed her fishnet. Her body was succulent and soft, her breasts delicate, and the dark brown circles traced even more in the glimmering moonlight, flashing upon their hot bodies.

"Shall we move on?" asked Shizune, gasping for breath.

Naruto nodded in approval.

Removing the fishnet surrounding her thighs, and the drenched panty, she climbed upon Naruto, her arms around his upper back, as he lifted her, and got to the wall. Pressing her against the wall, he banged her hard. His dick somehow slipped out, which was quite shameful for the novice.

"Damn it, you're clumsy."

"It's my first time, you know."

Carefully inserting his dick properly inside, she raised herself up even more, and used her thighs to rock herself back and forth. Naruto took the opportunity to press his lips against her nipple, giving her more satisfaction.

Between her sighs, Shizune managed to shout out - "Suck on it, kid!"

Understanding, he proceeded to widen his mouth to accommodate the fairly large breast, as his lips trailed downward, to cover only the nipple, as he sucked erotically Shizune urged him on, her hand pressing his yellow head toward her bosom. This time she screamed, and suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"I came."

"Huh?"

Gasping after the quite numbing orgasm, she got off his body, pulled him by his arm, and laying her front body on the table, she pointed to her vagina. She wanted to get it from the back. Naruto understood, and inserted all of his shaft inside, causing her to shout out in pain.

"Slowly!"

"S-sorry."

Naruto began thrusting inside. Shizune's hands forced him on, pressing and pushing his ass toward herself. Naruto enjoyed the sight before him, the view of Shizune's plentiful ass, and the wet designs arising on the table as her nipples rubbed against the surface. This time, Naruto couldn't quite hold it in. When she decided it was nearing completion, she turned around, knelt down, and took in his dick. Stimulating the throbbing penis using her deft fingers, while her tongue rubbed around his head, she sucked his dick, amply lubricated by their collective fluids. He came inside her, his semen gushing down her throat. Shizune took a moment to collect herself after drinking the ample, white fluid before moving onto their next position for the night.

He was sitting on the chair, Shizune behind him, straddled across his thighs and jumping up and down. His hands were firmly placed upon her breasts, covered by hers, as they enjoyed the heat of the moment. She prayed that neither would come, for it was too intense, but as usual, he messed up. He couldn't handle the sensual pleasure of her writhing body leaping in front of him or the softness of the breast. But Shizune was quite prepared. Quickly rising, she managed to get the cum drench the pubic hair, while allowing only a little to seep inside.

Seeing Naruto feeling it hard to cope up, she brought his head close to her ass, urging him to pleasure her. He rose to the opportunity, his quick tongue darting out, and licking up the cum from the inner side of her folds, and massaging her clitoris. She moaned even more, nearly screaming - so close to climax. He used his hands now - inserting 2 fingers inside, while he gingerly stroked her G-spot. A flood of cum flowed out.

Now they were in a corner. Shizune's left leg on top of Naruto's right shoulder, as he fucked her against both walls. Drawing him ever closer using her right arm, Shizune made sure that he wouldn't cum too much inside. Much to her surprise, he separated their bodies just in time. Panting, Naruto stepped back. Without a moment's notice, she was back down again, this time using her soft hands to masturbate his prepared penis. She then sandwiched his dick in between her breasts, and pushed her jugs up and down. The semen spurted out, falling upon her upper chest, and getting on her lips, which she licked clean.

She lay down on the table, as Naruto traced the area of her entire body, using intimate touches, kisses, and even licks. He started from the foot, sucking on her large toe. Shizune controlled her orgasm by clutching down on the sheets of paper on the table. He the moved upward, inserting his left hand in between her legs, as he licked her thigh. Near her pussy, he licked clean the region, sucking in their cum. Climbing on top of the table, he moved on, reaching her belly. Kissing the navel, he used his hands to press her breasts. Nearing her chest, he put his head in between the tight space between the 2 breasts, licking the left nipple while massaging the right. Her soft neck he kissed, before getting to her ear, giving a quick lick, and a naughty bite.

Shizune twirled around, so that she was in charge. Her hand shot downward, toward his dick, rotating the skin while jacking it up and down. She then swiveled herself, so that her ass faced Naruto's face. Wrapping her legs around his head, she slowly licked his balls, and up the lower shaft, getting a sharp moan from him in response. He meanwhile clutched both cheeks of her plentiful ass, and brought his mouth inside. For the next few minutes, they were at each other, Shizune mouthing his penis when she could, otherwise sucking at his head, while Naruto discovered the tight folds inside the horny assistant. Almost as of synchronized, both came at the very same instant - Naruto's semen downed by Shizune, while Naruto struggled to keep her cum in control.

She was now on all fours, on top of the table, as Naruto fucked her hard. Shizune found the 6 inch rod painfully pleasurable - ever so often she found her tight folds tightening even more. Naruto brought his hands down to fondle her erect nipples too. After about 2 hours of all those sexual exercises, Naruto came for the last time. His frothing semen gushing deep inside Shizune's vagina, and filling up her womb.

Exhausted the two fell to the floor, panting. The time was about 1 in the morning, and they were too tired to speak. Naruto was the first to get up, and he slowly walked toward Shizune, and gave her a short kiss, before dressing up and making his way homeward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Mizukage's Secret**

**Naruto x Mei Terumi**

**Request by: Naruhina 123**

Shoutout to my followers, will follow this one with a list of my patrons. Thank you so much, guys. This is a request lemon, thank you Naruhina 123. Sorry for not getting over with this before.

Enjoy!

"Well, what do you love?"

"Me?"

"Yes." She used her fork to remove some of the sauce from the steak on her plate, her red eyes fixated on Naruto.

"Well, I love ramen, and hot showers, and -"

"Wait - come again?"

"Ramen, hot showers?"

Mei laughed out loud. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Hot showers? Well, it's a popular thing in Konoha, you get a bar of soap and the hot, steaming water for 30 -"

"It means you have sex in a shower."

Naruto blushed, his eyes widening. "No - I didn't mean that!"

Mei's lips pursed in a gracious, delicious smile. Her intentions were solely aligned on this. Of course, the yellow haired virgin didn't have an idea - she invited him for a hero's banquet, a private dinner.

"You sound - "

Naruto looked at her.

"Virgin."

"Heh - that's what you think."

It was time for the Mizukage to get surprised. "So I have invited an experienced Don Juan, have I?"

"Not much, but I do have a premium membership at House of Hoes."

"You want it as much as me, don't you, brat?"

Naruto smiled mischievously. He saw through her plan from the start. "You want to get married, and have children right? Well, let's just say the children part is taken care of."

Mei closed her eyes, a sly smile emerging. "My room, 10 minutes."

Naruto leaned his head to the side to better fit against her lips and Mei opened her mouth, inviting his tongue to join hers. They fell into a rhythm, moving in sync with one another in a way that was slowly building the fire that raged within her. She struggled to break free of the hold he had on her wrists, but he held her tightly, using his free hand to grip the flesh of her hip.

Mei whimpered into his mouth as his hand moved up from her hip, slipping beneath the edge of her blouse. The warmth of his fingers against her chilled flesh sent shivers across her body and she arched into his touch.

Above her head, Naruto released his hold on her wrists and dropped his hand to join his other that was slowly making its way up her ribcage. She managed to wrap her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

He tore his lips from hers with a moan that vibrated through his chest before he was kissing along the length of her throat. She felt him nip at her flesh with his teeth, trailing a line down to where her neck and shoulder met.

As his fingers reached the under part of her bra, tracing along the lace, Mei gasped. He slipped easily beneath the fabric, finding her nipples already hard and waiting. "Fuck," he murmured against her throat.

He circled her nipple with his thumb, drawing a whimper from her lips that he quickly silenced with his own. His kiss was hungry and electric, tongue dancing against her own to the beat of their pulse. One of his hands dropped from her chest down to her ass, sliding along the curve until he was gripping her enough to lift her. This time, her feet did leave the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles behind him.

Pressed against her center, she could feel how hard he was already, and she moaned, slipping her fingers through the hair at the side of his head. He pushed into her and she cursed the layers of clothing between them. What she wouldn't give in that moment to feel him inside her.

For the second time, he broke their kiss and dipped his head down to her chest. She could feel him panting, his breaths warm and quick against her skin. "I need to stop," he whispered.

"Done so soon, cowboy?" She slipped a hand inside his boxers.

"If you keep doing that, I'll want to fuck you even more than I already do."

It was her turn to curse this time. Despite his warning, her body acted on its own accord and moved her hips in the same motion again. It sent a tiny burst of pleasure through her, like a split-second preview of what was to come. Her fingers tightened in his hair and Naruto took her by the hips, fingers instantly bruising through her leggings.

He held her steady, but it was his turn to grind against her and as he did, that same sensation as before returned. Mei's lips parted and she arched her back off the wall. "Mei," Naruto whispered, looking up at her with a desperate plea in his eyes. "I don't want to do anything you're going to regret."

Slowly, she inched her fingers between the fabric of his boxers and his waist, her touch exploring as she sighed against his shoulder. Her eyes widened as she found what she had been looking for, already hard and _thick_. The breath froze in her lungs, her entire body buzzing with delight at the promising length in her palm.

Naruto let his head fall back with a groan that set her insides on fire. "Mei," he whispered, making her eyes lift to the back of his head.

Teasingly slow, she ran her hand up his length and back down, beyond pleased with this fine specimen of male anatomy. The gasp he let out as she pulled her hand out of his boxers made a devious smile twist the corners of her lips. She stepped away from him, though her body was begging to do the opposite.

All she had needed was a just a _glimpse_ of what she was working with. It had definitely shut that annoying little voice right up and she could already tell she would be able to conjure up all new fantasies after tonight.

Mei slipped her hand between them and hooked her fingers around the waist of his boxers, the back of her knuckles just barely brushing along the base of his cock. As his breath hitched and eyes slid closed, a wicked smile curled at the corner of her lips.

"I'm not teasing you," she whispered, pushing herself up on her tiptoes until her mouth was brushing along his lips. "I just wanted to feel exactly what I've been fantasizing about for the past few weeks."

"Weeks huh? I'm quite popular." thought he.

Faster than she had been ready for, Naruto's fingers were sinking into her hair and his lips were against hers. His kiss was urgent, and she could taste the craving on his tongue, igniting the fire inside her that she feared would consume her. One hand dropped to her throat, curling briefly around the length of her neck before slipping lower.

He gripped her loosened blue dress, and pulled it over her head. The fishnet disappeared, and the sole blue bra flew away.

Mei gasped as he broke their kiss to trail down the length of her jaw and throat. She let her head fall back, eyes scanning the ceiling tiles as he nipped and licked along her collar bone. And when his mouth found her nipple, taut and waiting, her fingers gripped the edge of the bed beneath her so hard, she feared she'd rip through the vinyl.

Naruto swirled his tongue around her nipple and sucked it into his mouth, letting it go with a soft pop that made her entire body tremble. Once again, his fingers found her hair and he pulled her face to his. "It would be a bad idea to fuck you right now, wouldn't it?"

She whimpered and shook her head, wanting nothing else except being fucked by him right now. Naruto chuckled softly, resting his forehead against hers as he drew slow circles around her slick nipple with his thumb

"You know - how to make me beg, don't you, brat?"

Naruto spread his fingers across her stomach, his touch warm to her bare skin. He guided her back, pushing her even closer to his body. Mei let her head fall back against his shoulder, reaching back with one hand to circle around his neck. Slowly, much _too slow_ in her opinion, he slipped his fingers behind the drawstrings of her shorts, tracing the waist of her panties.

His middle finger followed the length of her slit, dipping between her folds to discover how wet she was. And when he did, he groaned low against her earlobe. Naruto pushed his finger deeper and as she shuddered against him, he held her tightly with his other hand.

He pulled back just enough to find her clit, the pad of his finger rolling over it and drawing a gasp from Mei. She opened her legs wider for him and he pressed a masked kiss against the side of her neck. He raised his head to her ear and his breath made her shiver.

"I want to taste you," he whispered, making her eyes snap open.

Mei swallowed as he slipped his hands out of her panties and turned her around in his arms. She gasped as he pushed her shorts down to her feet and lifted one hand to pull his mask down around his chin.

_Oh, fuck_…She didn't exactly know how to tell him that she was quite inexperienced in this area. Not by her own choosing of course. had never been a fan of oral sex, giving or receiving.

But she couldn't exactly tell Naruto that. He'd think she was a pathetic loser.

"If you're not comfortable, I could stop—"

"No, it's not that, it's just…" She sighed and put a hand to her forehead, feeling exactly like a loser. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the look on his face when she admitted to him that she was _this_ inexperienced at thirty-two years old. "I've never did that."

"You've never had oral?"

The tone in his voice brought her out of hiding place and she opened one eye, peeking up at him with embarrassment warming her face. Naruto wasn't laughing, much to her relief. He had a strange look on his face, one that made all the air in her lungs freeze, as if he were trying to figure out _how_ it was possible that she had never experienced this and what he could do to fix that.

Slowly, a wolfish grin spread across his mouth and he reached up to her head, slipping his hand around to the back of her neck. He brought her to him, capturing her lips in a kiss that made her toes curl. Between their bodies, he pushed her legs apart and moved between them, lifting her onto the counter. He hooked his hand beneath her knee, positioning her as close to the edge as he could.

Mei's heart pounded hard against her chest and she held onto him to keep from slipping all the way to the floor in a puddle of pure arousal. She was panting for breath by the time he broke their kiss, dipping his head to the curve of her throat. Every touch of his lips along her body left fire in his wake and Mei raked her fingers through her hair as she struggled to breathe.

Naruto dropped lower and lower, kissing down her breasts and the length of her stomach before he was on his knees on her kitchen floor. He nipped at the skin at the inside of her thigh and hooked one finger around the strip of her panties covering her sex. The back of his knuckle brushed along her flesh and she let her head fall back against the cabinet, knocking into the dishes inside.

Between her legs, Naruto chuckled and she glanced down the length of her body to his face. He was grinning against her flesh, slowly kissing his way to his destination at the apex of her thighs. Mei found it quite unfair that he could look so confident and so god damn _good_ while she was a trembling, whimper mess.

With a glance up at her, she could see the satisfaction in his eyes, and she pursed her lips. He was enjoying this, making her squirm and gasp. She watched as he curled his fingers around her panties and pulled them down. She lifted her hips from the counter, giving him enough space to completely undress her. As they hit the floor, she had the sudden realization that this was the first time she had ever been naked in her own kitchen.

She didn't have long to dwell on the thought. Naruto pushed her legs apart once more and she sighed, looking up toward the ceiling. A hundred thoughts of insecurity ran through her mind like a freight train, none lingering long enough for her to focus on any in particular. All she knew was that she already trembling and wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Of course, it all melted away as soon as Naruto brought his mouth against her. She felt his lips touch her first, drawing a gasp from her throat. He gave her no time to react properly before his tongue dipped between her folds.

Mei cried out and her legs tried to close out of reflex. Naruto caught them and draped one over his shoulder while pushing the other open as far as it would go. He pressed his tongue flat against her, running it down the length of her slit and back up. Just as he passed over her clit, he curled his tongue around it and gave a quick suck.

He smiled against her and she could feel his eyes watching her from between her legs. She couldn't look at him even if she wanted to. Her head stayed back against the cabinet, eyes shut tight. Naruto kept his grip on her thigh to keep her steady and swirled his tongue in slow, light circles. It felt better than anything she had ever had before.

Everything he was doing, from the bruising grip of his fingers on her flesh, to the way his tongue danced against her, was almost too much. She had to remind herself to breathe, but it felt _too good_ to care about the lack of oxygen. Her lips parted and she reached up, palming her breast in one hand as she sank her fingers into Naruto's hair with the other.

He groaned against her, the sound vibrating his lips and making Mei suck in a tiny breath. Her hips twitched and Naruto abandoned the circles he was making for lapping his tongue against her clit. She didn't know how it was possible, but this felt even better than what he was doing before.

"_Oh, fuck,_" she whispered, her words quickly turning into a soft moan.

Naruto sucked and licked in slow, aching rhythms that left Mei panting and trembling. Her chest rose and fell with every breath and she kneaded her breast, pinching her nipple between her fingers. She had never felt more on display in her entire life. She knew he was watching her, noticing the way she played with her nipple or the way her lips parted with every little gasp and moan she let out.

It only excited her more.

Mei brushed his hair away from his face and allowed herself to look down at him. She hadn't been prepared for how delicious he looked as he lapped his tongue against her. Their eyes met and Mei opened her mouth, though nothing could come out.

He held her gaze as he sucked at her clit. As her body tensed, the aching heat building within her, he never let up. He sucked harder and pulled her closer, working his tongue around her clit.

She was going to come.

Mei closed her fingers around his hair, toes curling from the sudden intensity. Her hips twitched and jerked, thighs trembling and the entire time, his eyes never left hers.

"Oh, god, _Naruto_," Mei whimpered, gasping between each word. "I'm _coming_!"

Her orgasm was stronger than she had been anticipating and she cried out so loud, she was sure her neighbors could hear her. At that moment, she really didn't give a fuck. Her hips lifted from the counter top and he gripped her ass with both hands. Naruto held her firmly in place against him, his tongue caressing her as each wave of her orgasm rocked through her.

Her moans faded and she gasped, unable to handle much more now that she was thoroughly sensitive. She pulled away from him and clamped her legs shut once he had moved out from between them. Thankfully, Naruto stood to his feet and held her steady as she buried her face into her elbow and tried to calm her racing pulse.

She had never experienced _anything_ that good before. No vibrator and no previous sexual partner had ever made her come that hard. She didn't even think _she _could make herself come like that. It had been so intense that she could barely move, even several minutes after her orgasm had subsided.

Mei dropped her elbow and blinked up at him, the tops of her cheeks turning bright pink. The front of his shirt and chin were drenched, making a dark ring around the fabric and her jaw dropped to her chest. "Oh, my god," she said, covering her face with her hand. "Is that from me?"

He laughed softly and pulled her hand away from her face. She watched him grab the shirt at the back of his neck and pull it over his head, mask and all, before dropping it to the floor to join her clothes. "Yeah, but don't worry," Naruto said, cupping her face with the palm of his hand. He leaned toward her, kissing along the line of her jaw until he reached her earlobe. "I like it."

She let out a sigh, letting him tilt her head to the side so he could press his lips to the side of her neck. "So," he whispered. "If you've never received oral, I take it you've never given?"

Again, warmth flooded her face and she bit her lower lip. "Mm, I've tried. He just wasn't into it." For some unknown reason, possibly because she was still possessed by that intense orgasm he had given her, she turned toward him and whispered against his ear, "but I'm willing to try again."

Mei let out a delighted shriek as Naruto lifted her off the counter and into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he smacked his palms against her bare ass hard enough that she gave a quick gasp.

"It's not nice to tease, Mei," he purred against her ear, turning to carry her out of the kitchen and into her living area. She glanced back at her windows to make sure the shades had been properly drawn.

With a smirk, she gave him a wink and brushed the hair away from his face. "Who says I'm teasing?"

Naruto dropped down to the couch and she bounced in his lap, giggling as he buried his face between her breasts. He took one in his hand while his mouth covered the other, his tongue swirling deftly around her nipple.

Beneath her ass, she could feel how hard he was, and it sent a wave of delicious shivers through her body. Mei wiggled her hips over his and his grip tightened around her. "God, you really don't know what you're doing to me," he murmured against her nipple, his breath warm against the slick bud.

Oh, she knew exactly what she was doing and with another smirk, Mei rolled her hips over him again. This time, he tilted his head back to look up at her. "You're making it very difficult to behave myself, Mei."

"Well maybe I don't want you to behave, _Naruto_."

Their eyes met and in that moment, she knew that she wanted him to do whatever he wanted with her. There was no more guilt, no more feelings of anxiety or apprehension. But before she let him do what he wanted, there was something she was wanting to give him in return for that amazing orgasm.

Mei pulled herself out of his grasp and slipped backwards off of his lap until she was kneeling in front of him. Her fingers raked down his bare chest and across the glorious, sculpted muscles along his stomach. In the back of her mind, she promised that she'd spend more time in the future admiring his body. For the moment, she just wanted to taste him.

She met his gaze as she found the button of his pants. Naruto let his head fall back against the couch with a soft moan and Mei looked down at the bulge beneath her. His cock pressed against the fabric of his pants and she could see the outline. It looked so much bigger than what she had felt in her hand earlier that day.

Would it even fit in her mouth?

She wasn't too sure, but she was willing to try.

Mei hooked her fingers around the band of his boxers and slid them down his hips. To help her along, he lifted off the couch enough that she could free him from the fabric and her eyes widened at the sight of his cock bouncing before her. It was certainly bigger than what she was used to and the muscles between her thighs clenched in delight.

She could feel him staring down at her in anticipation and knew that if she were to look up at him, she'd see the same kind of heat and desire she had in her own gaze earlier. But a cock like this deserved to be appreciated and she didn't want to rush anything.

The trail of yellow hair that ran from his navel ended at the base of his cock and Mei was pleased to see that he kept himself trimmed and neat. It was a surprise but a definite pleasant one. Was this what the younger generation was doing these days? She liked it.

Inching forward, she curled her fingers around his shaft and breathed in through her nose. She could tell he had showered recently and whatever soap he used was now her favorite. It was so manly and delicious, and her mouth was already watering.

Naruto shifted on the cushion and let his head fall back against the couch. At his sides, she could see his fingers gripping the edge of the cushion and she smirked. While his head was back and eyes closed, she sat up a bit until her mouth was over the tip of his cock. She let her tongue out, sliding it flat against the underside of the head and when Naruto groaned, the sound sent a burst of heat through her body.

Mei took him into her mouth and found that despite his girth, he fit perfectly.

Now she wasn't an expert at blow jobs and only had a few notches on her belt in that department, but she had been listening to Ino and Hinata talk about their techniques for the past few years and had learned enough from them about how to properly give one. The key, according to her friends, was to keep it wet and go slow.

She dipped her head and pushed him as far as he could go into the back of her throat, suppressing her gag reflex with a bit of chakra control. Judging by the moan that vibrated through his throat, she could tell he liked that. As she pulled back, she gave the tip of his cock a quick swirl of her tongue and he pushed a hand through his hair.

"Fuck," he hissed, raising his head to look down his body at her. "I don't think I believe you."

Mei raised an eyebrow and pulled away from his cock, but kept it pressed against her lips as she spoke. "What do you mean?"

"There's no way you're not an expert at this." He combed his fingers through her hair, and she leaned into his touch. It was such a simple thing, to be touched so intimately while going down on him, but it left her feeling quite warm and wet between her legs.

Mei decided not to answer him, wanting to prove him exactly right with her novice skills. She may not have been an expert, but she was an eager and willing student. Another swirl of her tongue around the head had him breathing hard and Mei took him back into her mouth as far as he could go.

As much as she'd love to tease him all night, she could tell he was desperate to come. And honestly, she was more than ready to make him. Inching closer to him, she laid one hand against his hip and used the other to grip the base of his cock. She bobbed her head over him, picking up the pace while also keeping it slow and teasing.

It wasn't long before she found a good rhythm, alternating between pushing him deep into her throat, bobbing up and down, and swirling her tongue around the head as she came back up. She had never worked so hard at making someone else orgasm in her entire life, but she was invested in every second of it.

All of the sounds he was making, the way his hips would jerk and thrust up into her mouth, it drove her crazy with lust and she didn't have to reach a hand between her legs to know she was dripping. Through her lashes, she looked up at him and caught his gaze. She was torn down the middle, not wanting to stop and wanting nothing more than to crawl into his lap and push him deep inside her.

It was clear that he wouldn't last much longer though. The rhythm she had found was exactly what Naruto was wanting and his body tensed beneath her. His cock stiffened and he let out a low groan, his chest rising and falling with every shuddering breath.

Mei didn't stop, even as his fingers tightened in the hair at the back of her head. She knew what to expect and wanted to swallow every drop of it. And when his moans turned into a curse whispered from his lips, Mei knew he would be coming soon.

His cock pulsed and she felt him come against the back of her throat. He let go of her hair and covered his face as he leaned back against the couch, pushing his hips up and gently thrusting into her mouth as she swallowed around him.

"Oh, _fuck_," Naruto groaned, breathing hard. He gasped at the feel of her tongue flat against the sensitive head and Mei couldn't help smiling wickedly up at him.

She felt so dirty, knowing his cum was inside her, though she knew by tomorrow, the guilt would probably eat its way back up through her. For now, she wanted to enjoy the feeling, knowing she had accomplished a job well done. Or at least, from what she could tell. He seemed to enjoy it, judging by the panting breaths and moans.

Slowly, Mei rose from her knees and crawled up his body until she was sitting over his lap. He lifted his head and pressed soft kisses in the space between her breasts, his hands roaming over her thighs and up her back. Beneath her, she could feel his cock, half hard and warm against her. He slid a hand up to the back of her head, taking a handful of her hair, gentler this time, before guiding her mouth to his.

Then he fucked her hard. It was long, and passionate. She bounced on his laps, her breasts flying up and down. Sometimes he put an entire breast in his mouth, causing her to push his yellow head even deeper inside. Sometimes she leaned back, giving Naruto a sensual view of her breasts in front of her. His hand flew in the middle of her breasts, making her scream.

She sat on the table, he stood, and they fucked yet again. His thrusts were even more faster now, as he pressed her hands against the wall, kissing her red hot lips passionately.

5 minutes later, she was his own dog, her wet pussy getting hammered by his hard rod. Holding her thighs in position, Naruto made love to the Mizukage. For her, it was all too many dreams to come true in a day.

"I'm about to"

"NO!"

"Please - don't stop."

She came eventually. Before Naruto could stop, she fell down on her side, exhausted.

"Tomorrow now?" Naruto got up.

"I never knew" she panted "simulations could make one a pro."

"Heh - now you know." he winked as he pulled his boxers up.


	9. Thanks again, people!

Naruhina 123

The Supreme Kitsune Sage

Xero Deep

tienphama92

naruto454

darkofsoul

sedn100

Forbidden-000

Dante Fernandez

MrSnuggles95

monkwindu

Thank you so much for following the story. Your support is much appreciated, and allows me to continue with this content.

Thank you!

-Cent


	10. Naru - Kurenai - Request

How's it going people, Cent here, and thanks so much for the positive feedback for my last chapter, Naruto x Mei. This is gonna be another highly requested lemon, so, well, enjoy! Thanks for the support as always, and here goes !

**Chapter 9: Naruto x Kurenai **

**Timeline: After the War **

"How old is the baby, Shikamaru?"

"About 5 months."

"Oh.. and her name?"

"Man, this is really a drag. I told you 3 times already - Mirai."

"Ahh - yes - I forgot." Naruto laughed. "But Shikamaru, are we there yet?"

"Almost."

Naruto hadn't seen Kurenai since after Jiraiya's death. He had heard that she had settled down elsewhere, and when he saw Shikamaru headed there, he decided to pay a visit. Besides, he had really wanted to see her - after all those years fantasizing about making love to the hot Jonin instructor, it didn't surprise him that he was looking forward so much to this.

Eventually they reached Kurenai's home - a medium sized traditional Japanese home, complete with a gate, and a small pool of water.

"Not too fancy, but Kurenai sensei wanted it small." Shikamaru explained.

"I see." Naruto replied.

Shikamaru knocked at the door, and it was promptly opened, within a few moments. The door swung open to reveal Kurenai in a partly covering kimono. It was evident that she had been feeding a few seconds ago.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru, come in!" she said, smiling warmly.

Naruto was puzzled, however - when most women seemed weaker after delivering, Kurenai looked more beautiful. To his regret, even his penis seemed to have noticed. Waiting for Shikamaru to enter, he adjusted his pant and then entered.

The house had a warm, inviting décor - traditional Japanese pottery lined the short corridor, before Kurenai turned left.

"The baby is sleeping now, in the room to the right. Please don't talk too loudly." she smiled kindly, whispering.

"Sure" said Shikamaru.

Kurenai switched on the lights in the room. A simple, yet beautiful guest room appeared before their eyes.

"You boys sit down and relax, I'll get something."

"N-No, Kurenai sensei, it's fine." said Shikamaru. "We just wanted to see you, that's all."

"It's alright Shikamaru, I'll be right back." said Kurenai, as she exited the room, and headed down the corridor to the kitchen.

"Damn it Shikamaru, why wouldn't you allow her?" asked Naruto.

"No, it's just that I need to get back early. Ino and Choji went on a mission, and if they need me, I must be ready. I came here prepared, though." he said, revealing a neatly hidden earphone, on his left ear. "I'll get a signal anytime now."

"O-Oh." said Naruto. He knew that he would hate himself if he went away so early from the hot teacher. Shikamaru's mission came as a blessing, and Naruto decided that it would be best if he left.

Meanwhile, Kurenai re-entered, 2 cups of steaming cocoa, and a few cookies in a plate on a tray.

"Go on, don't be shy." she said, to Naruto. He took a cookie, while Shikamaru resorted to adjusting his earphone, while reaching for the mug. He slipped slowly. Naruto, meanwhile, gazed at him intently, hoping that he would have to rush over.

He clenched his fist. "Damn it, ring."

"Well, talk about something.." said Kurenai, smiling even more broadly.

"Oh- yeah." said Shikamaru. "How's Mirai doing?"

"She's quite fine. She sleeps well, so it's peaceful."

"I brought Naruto as, well, you haven't seen him since that Pain's attack, right?"

"Ah yes, Naruto-kun." she looked at Naruto. Somewhere in her look, he sensed an uncanny admiration. "Thank you for saving the world."

"Oh, heh-heh, I get that a lot."

"But you do deserve it." Kurenai explained.

He bit slowly into his second cookie. It was filled with chocolate, but the core had frozen. He bit into the baked dough, hoping hard that the earphone would ring.

Almost instantly, the earphone cracked into action. Shikamaru immediately pressed a finger against it, as his eyes widened. Naruto could taste the chocolate in free flow.

"S-sorry, Kurenai sensei, but something went wrong with our mission."

"The Reconnaisance with the Hidden Sand you spoke about?" Kurenai enquired.

"Yes, they have been cornered by rogue ninja from the Hidden Stone. I've got to go." Shikamaru turned toward Naruto. "You coming?"

Naruto was immediate in his response. "N-no, not yet, I haven't -" he paused "-s-seen the baby, that's right, I haven't seen cute-cute.."

"Mirai." laughed Kurenai.

"Well, it's a drag but I've got to leave early." said Shikamaru.

"OK."

"Bye, Kurenai sensei" said Shikamaru, as he ran toward the door, and shut it behind him.

"My, Naruto, you can't keep your glances in check, can you? asked Kurenai, smiling.

"G-Glances?" Naruto asked.

"You've looked at my cleavage at least 3 times."

"Uhh - well - it's a nice kimono."

"And my, your penis is showing pretty well now."

"No, it's just that you're beautiful and -"

"Do you want to have sex?"

Naruto gulped, as he stared at Kurenai. "N-No,"

She laughed. "Come on, don't be so rigid. Shikamaru also looks at me like that, but I don't mind. It's natural for a widow to notice such things."

"Heh - I didn't mean it."

"Oh, I see." she got up from the chair she had been sitting on. "Have some cocoa."

"C-Cocoa? Yeah sure."

He drank slowly, wondering if Kurenai were to attack him. It did, after all, count to harassing a woman.

"Damn, why can't I be more careful!"

He put down the glass and looked up. But Kurenai was gone.

"Kurenai - sensei?"

Suddenly, some green shoots grew up from the floor, trapping his legs. The branches appeared from behind, binding his hands, too.

"But haven't you got nerve, Naruto-kun."

His eyes glanced upward, from where Kurenai's voice emerged.

"I-I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again, I promise. You looked so beautiful and -"

He couldn't continue. He was silenced by a kiss. All of a sudden, he saw Kurenai, her kimono loosened, on his laps, her arms around the head of the armchair, kissing him passionately. His penis was even harder now. Her red lips pressed against his, an occasional tongue slipping deeper inside, before she kissed his tongue, and his upper lip. She bit on his lower lip, pulling it naughtily, before caressing it with a gentler kiss.

"My, you can -" she said between her breathing "-kiss well."

Naruto grunted in response.

"You're struggling." she said, taking a break from the hot kiss to breathe in. "Pathetic."

Naruto reached forward, kissing her cheek and her neck. She bent her head forward and whispered in his ear, licking it quickly.

"Your dick is grazing my thigh. Wanna put it in?"

"Uh - yeah." Naruto said, panting.

"Well then, why don't you ask me nicely?" asked Kurenai, biting his earlobe.

"Please.."

She removed her kimono, exposing a slender, perfect body with round, delicate breasts. Her nipples were traced by clear brown circles, evidence that she was feeding. Her swollen breasts were complemented by her hair, tied behind in a knot. He ran his hands on her back, soft and narrow, and his fingers traced the bottom of her back, feeling her slender backbone. Stepping out of her panties while still on Naruto, she finally placed her arms on his chest, as his arms were still bound. The weeds at the bottom, however, released his legs. Her hands reached down, into his underwear, where she pumped his already-hard dick, while weeds emerged, lifting his jacket and shirt off his chest. She got off and removed the pants, leaving the boxers intact, a hand still pumping his penis. Naruto was already moaning, his hands gripping the weeds even harder now.

"You seem ready, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes were closed in pure, constrained pleasure. She smirked, removing his boxers, and enveloping his dick, drenched in pre-cum, in her mouth. Her left hand, with some pre-cum on it, she rubbed on her breasts, exciting her nipples. Her right hand pumped the penis under her mouth. Naruto understood the trick behind cock-sucking from the almost overwhelming experience - she used her mouth only on the sensitive head of the penis, licking the edges of the apex, and the folds underneath. Keeping his penis firmly placed between her red lips, she allowed hot saliva to flow down his penis, further enticing him. Her hand was faster now, partly because she herself felt even more excited - the left hand was in her vagina now, pleasuring her from inside the folds. Her right hand moved onto his balls, massaging them, before she left his penis, nearing ejaculation, giving it a short kiss, before bending down and directing Naruto from above.

"You know the doggy position, don't you, Naruto?"

"Yes.."

"THEN FUCK ME!" The weeds released his poor hands.

Holding her huge butt-cheeks in position, he entered from above, inviting a quick moan from Kurenai. Moving them sideways, sometimes slapping them, he fucked her. The vaginal tract seemed big enough for his penis, which made it an even more sensual experience.

"Shizune was far tighter." thought he, as he continued fucking the woman of his dreams.

Her hands reached behind, directing his hands to her breasts. Stroking the erect nipple, he suddenly pressed hard, making her moan loudly. He had come, much to his dismay. The semen flowed inside, quite a lot, for it overflowed outside her pussy. But she wasn't done yet - she grinded her ass even harder causing Naruto to take a step back. On his end, he put his hands on her back, pressing forward.

"That hit the spot..." she said, between her moans.

Naruto clutched her ass harder now, as he grinded her even faster. He finally removed his dick from inside her, making her turn around.

"You want to see me up front?" asked Kurenai, as she climbed atop Naruto, who was sitting on the floor.

"You do know what I want, don't you?". He whispered, as he pressed their bodies together. Kurenai sat on his penis, and she rode him. His hands danced on her body, sometimes stroking her breasts, sometimes pressing her ass, sometimes extending a thumb for her to suck. Kurenai pressed his head toward her left breast, and Naruto sucked her full tits. Almost instantly, he tasted the distinct flavor of breast milk fill his mouth.

"Leave some for Mirai, bastard." said Kurenai, as she pressed him even harder. She had come, and Naruto could feel his penis getting wetter by the second. Finally, she went down, allowing his penis to enter. Moaning, she started riding him even faster, while Naruto had her left breast still in his mouth. His warm saliva wettened the already soft nipple, while Kurenai's right hand went behind her head, untying the knot, and letting her beautiful hair fall freely. Her sexier look induced potent lust in Naruto, who, with his arms on her back, brought her down on the floor, and fucked her in the missionary position. Entering and exiting rapidly as he looked over the nymph, already overwhelmed by pleasure, he bowed down to give her a quick peck before resuming.

"Oh - Kurenai sensei, I'm going to -"

"No - "

"YES!"

Kurenai deftly lifted his abdomen above her, and turned aside. Sure enough, a stream of white, frothing cum spurted out a second ago, falling on the carpeted floor near him. She now lay down, such that his dick was near her chest, and sandwiching the penis between her breasts, gave them a quick fap, before bouncing her jugs. It wasn't for the masturbation that Naruto moaned - the sensuous sight of her large, naked boobs dancing so close to him was so irresistible, that no sooner had she left her boobs, he had pulled her black hair, urging her head to suck off him even more. But she resisted, a firm hand on his arms, as she looked up at him.

"We need to try new stuff, Naruto-kun."

Sitting on the table near the sofa, she pulled Naruto close. He kissed her, before moving down, to the soft of the neck, the upper part of her chest, and then carefully massaging her soft breasts. Her left hand slowly slipped inside a drawer, pulling out a rubber rope. In a swift motion, she made a leash out of it around Naruto's neck.

"You are my slave. Now fuck your master."

"Gladly," was all Naruto had to say to that.

Sitting atop the table, she felt his penis inserted inside her, as she stroked the back of Naruto's head. He paused, before entering hard, so much that she was banged to the wall, causing her to scream. He entered again, and again, and eventually, the pace was fast enough, for Kurenai to be literally bouncing on the table. Her right arm, stroked his back, stroking him. A rush of energy led him to cum yet again, and as his semen emptied into her vagina, made softer with her own cum, she pressed herself against Naruto even more, hugging him, one hand still through his yellow hair.

"You're - amazing."

"Don't tell me you're done, sensei." Naruto grinned.

"You wish."

"Oh, that's it!" she said, as her breasts pressed against the glass display table. Her milky nipples made wet patterns on the brown glass, as a pleased left arm hit a vase down, breaking it. Behind her, Naruto's dick pumped her plump ass, making it shake with the force of his entry. Holding the rim of the table, she pranced up and down, on top of his solid dick.

"Say my name, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto merely grunted.

"Come on, say it!" her hand flew down, restraining his penis.

"Come on!" he said, swiftly removing her hand, while continuing to fuck her.

"Say it, bastard!"

An orgasm struck Naruto dumb, as he barely uttered "K-urenai!"

A flood of milky semen shot inside, as Kurenai bent down to drink the rest. His cum had an uncharacteristic sweet taste to it, and was creamy. While she drank, a narrow stream of cum remained below her lip, and the drop fell on her boob. Naruto knelt down to suck his own cum, cleaning her breast. Stroking his yellow hair, she urged him on, as he drank from her right breast too, her milk nourishing him. He then rested on her lap.

"Get up, Naruto-kun."

"Huh?"

"Shikamaru will be here to get you anytime now."

"Y-yes. Uh, Kurenai sensei?"

She had meanwhile gotten up, and was put on the kimono after her panties., her belt still undone. "Yes?"

"What if you get pregnant again?"

Kurenai smiled. "Then you'll be the father to my second child."

Naruto was stunned. "You don't mean it though, Kurenai sensei?"

"Who knows?"

"You - don't have a condom?"

"No!" she laughed playfully.

"Damn." thought Naruto, hoping it wouldn't happen that he would father a child so soon. Kurenai smiled at his simplicity, as she reached down, keeping the condom intact inside her vagina. "Gotta remove it, sometime now." she thought, as she adjusted the belt.


	11. NOTE

Alright people, thought I should drop this in -

As you all know, we're in the middle of a f**king storm right now, and as I'm in Kansas, I couldn't be in a better place. We've relocated, and as a result whatever you're seeing now comes from an overpriced net dongle, a rare commodity, as all lines of communication, well, were blown away. This means my story, which has gained a lot of recognition (thanks a ton!) will be stopped for quite a bit of time - I promise that if I have the ability, such a pause will only be temporary, but that depends on when the storm will fully clear out of Kansas (overheard some folks saying it would be in the next 2 days or so, which is pretty good), so do bear with me.

To the people who requested lemons, thanks for your patronage, but like I said, it will be extremely difficult to manage them along with the things that've been going on. I've considered stopping the Book of Lemons Part 1, but the amazing response has prevented me from doing anything like that. Requests are integral to motivation, and I would like to officially declare that there are exactly 5 more requests pending, and until they are completed, I won't stop this part, trust me. Some requests cannot be accommodated, but all those who have requested lemons have gotten their chapters included, at least one.

On the plus side, I've got some really exciting updates. I have already confirmed 2 collabs with 2 very insightful and creative authors on this platform, and I also have a new idea for a brand new story - a non-request story with lemons. If you have any suggestions, or personally want to know more, contact me individually (don't want there to be any unforeseen spoilers.. :D).

It would be a cliché to say this, but I hope the storm ends :D

Thank you so much for your support, and I request you to continue with your most dignified patronage.

Sincerely

CENT


	12. Chapter 10 - Naruto x Samui x Mabui

Hey folks, thanks for the wait... P.S. Mabui is alive in this one, just, for the sake of Naruto weebs.

Enjoy, as always!

**Chapter 10: NARUTO X SAMUI X MABUI**

**Timeline: After the war**

"I propose a toast to the hero of the world!" toasted the Raikage, to the uplifted glasses.

"Cheers!" said everyone in unison.

"So, what do you plan on doing now, that you've saved the world?" asked Samui, as she dug into her steak.

"I'm not sure, really." replied Naruto. He relished his ramen, Kumo-style.

"It doesn't matter no more, what's great

is that we have the savior with us, and I don't hate

it if we all kept quite and dug in

this fabulous dinner - yeah!" said Bee, as he drank some sake.

Naruto looked around - from his village, the 6th Hokage was accompanied by Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Sakura and Shizune, not to mention himself. They were joined by the Raikage, Bee, Samui and Darui. 11 people seated. He then glanced on the clock - it was close to 11.

"Damn, I need to excuse myself any moment now." thought he. Drinking up the last of his broth, he rose.

"Forgive me, but I must go to the bathroom." he bowed.

"But do stay for dessert, Naruto." the Raikage told him. Kakashi nodded.

Naruto turned left and exited through the narrow door. Samui looked at him from her seat.

* * *

"Harder, boy!" shouted Mabui, as she felt her body get slammed repeatedly against the metal door of the cupboard. Naruto, behind her, having the best anal sex in his life, with the hot chic in front of him getting fucked mercilessly. Her boobs bounced rapidly, as Naruto increased the pace of his thrusts, each thrust inviting a moan. His hands reached out from her dark back, and fondled her soft, huge breasts, lightly pressing the hard nipple with each thrust. Mabui moaned loudly. Naruto bit into her hairbun, releasing her beautiful white hair, his hands still busy up front.

"Damn, I'm feeling my chakra fade away.." as he sensed the chakra supply to the shadow clone get disrupted due to having sex. He abruptly stopped, focusing on molding more chakra.

"I'm not done yet, Naruto..." she pleaded, as she pulled Naruto's dick toward her. Naruto went about quickly molding enough chakra. He held her head away, forcing her toward the door, before resuming fucking her. Her arched back, sweaty and animated, was a wonderful view for Naruto. All of a sudden, he felt her pace go down.

"Came already?" he asked, pulling out his shining wet penis.

Panting, she replied - "Another position."

"My shadow clone, don't know how long it'll last."

"Aren't you a pessimist..." she moaned into his mouth, as she kissed him softly, before biting a little off his lip. She slyly licked the warm blood, as Naruto winced.

"Damn, that hurt."

"Awfully pessimistic." she whispered, kissing him ever so gently. She then put her tongue inside, and pushed him to the opposite wall. They were kissing aggressively now, as she urged his hand to attempt to cover a huge breast, which even he knew wasn't going to happen. She pressed herself against him harder, before clutching the 2 hooks at the top of the cupboard.

"Why do you have those there?"

"Do you think I'm a virgin, Naruto?" she smirked, as she clutched his yellow hair and dragged his head right in position below her pussy. Returning her left hand to clutch the hook, she whispered - "eat me..".

Naruto, of course, obliged, his tongue skillfully dancing across the wet surface of her fields. He inserted his middle finger inside, causing her to scream out loud. and squirm her legs around his hot tongue. An orgasm, maybe 2. She was dancing now, upon the welcoming mouth of Naruto, and Naruto, having her juices smeared on his lips and drip down across his face, was enjoying it no less. She moaned. He licked. She screamed. He kissed and caressed. She came even more.

He now hiked further north, to her stomach. Inserting his tongue within her belly button, he left a streak of warm saliva rising to the middle of her breasts.

"A mouthful.." he mumbled, as he got in about half her breast in her mouth. Sucking on the soft flesh, he pressed her other breast hard enough for her to moan. She tugged at his bouncy hair. "Your mouth isn't big enough, fool.". He heeded her advice, and resorted to pleasuring her through the nipple, tenderly sucking at it. This time, she was more turned on. Holding him by the shoulders, she panted - "...we need more space."

"You bet." he replied, wiping some saliva mixed with cum off his cheek. But can we use the room?"

Mabui forced his mouth shut using her hand. "Someone's coming."

She looked out through the small slit in the iron cupboard. Naruto tried to say something, but Mabui's hand remained firmly shut. But Naruto being Naruto, he just couldn't keep quiet.

"Damn you, shut up." she whispered, as she brought her right hand down to touch his penis. Her touch was electrifying, even though he knew his dick had been inside her for most of their time inside the cupboard. She ran her hand tenderly through the dense membrane of the fairly aroused rod, before clenching it at the base, and gently moving her hand up and down the shaft. Her fluid motion was complemented by Naruto trying in vain to moan, with Mabui's firm hand blocking all sound. She rubbed the membrane in an almost professional fashion, slightly faster with the 4 fingers on top than the thumb below, and pressure applied from the thumb. Eventually, when she decided that nobody was around, she turned around and gave the penis more attention - she also removed her hand from his mouth - it would be a pain not to hear him moan.

His face was a travesty of calm - the way his lips pouted, the degree to which his eyebrows arched - in a few moments Mabui guessed that his load was on its way, and he wouldn't be able to keep it in. Naruto even intervened - he covered Mabui's hand with his hand. Mabui just laughed, resuming her motion, perhaps even making it faster. He failed miserably in keeping it in control, and no sooner had he felt the overpowering wave of his orgasm ride through his body, Mabui had moved in position to get every drop of his milky cum, drenching her boobs, and face with it. A trickle of cum slid through the right of her lip, and he bent down, and licked it clean.

Mabui pulled him down, her eyes flaming with the intent to make out in the cramped space. Little did they know that there really was someone outside. A hand firmly gripped the handle from the outside, and pulled hard. Mabui was already on top of Naruto, and she turned around in shock, just like Naruto.

"My, aren't you two hopeless?" smirked Samui, removing the last of her fishnet, exposing a white bra that barely did a good job keeping in her jugs. "Come on out you sneaky bastards, the door is locked."

Mabui was cleansing Naruto's penis with her saliva, and gradually increasing the pace of her erotic blowjob, while he and Samui enjoyed the sensual view, and even more pleasing touch of each other - Naruto caressing Samui's wonderful jugs, wondering how they even got so huge, and Samui kissing him in return, stroking his hair, and his toned chest. For a second, Naruto glanced at Mabui, who was kneeling at his feet. He was going to cum, but there was no reason to tell her that, of course. He played with a strand of Samui's hair, kissing her, his hands grasping, and pressing with childish playfulness her huge bosom. Mabui wasn't expecting the load of cum to be fired at that instant, and her mouth blew up into a balloon, her cheeks fattening with the sudden flow of heavenly cum. She tried in vain to get it all in, and the cum continued to flow out. Samui knelt down and got the rest of his cum, lying down opposite to Naruto and on top.

"69? I wonder how much that turns me on.." said Mabui, as she wiped the last of his cum off her lips. Her right hand reached down below, ready for masturbating.

Naruto smiled at Samui's gigantic ass almost inviting him. Holding her legs apart, he slid his tongue in between the folds, and licked the length of her vagina. Samui would have moaned, if it weren't for his gigantic penis, now neatly in her mouth. She rocked her hips gently, her ass twitching at the pleasure Naruto was delivering to her organ. The wet folds made his lips and cheek moist, and he was amazed at the sheer amount of juice Samui could produce. Mabui contented her tired self by fapping on the erotic scene in front of her - she touched her erect nipples, with her eyes sewn shut in heavenly pleasure. Her hand was even faster now. Samui's legs got even more separated by Naruto's hands, who were doing everything to ensure his tongue penetrated her as much as his dick would later. Samui meanwhile had to use her hand to get his penis to cum - her tired mouth could not do the job alone.

Mabui sat up on the table in the room, separating her legs expectedly. Naruto, instead of climbing on top, resorted to giving her her fair share of his tongue- he nearly fit in his entire mouth with Mabui pushing him so hard inside. As she looked on, the sight would have turned around - Naruto's shadow clone fucking Samui, who was on her arms and legs. Her breasts danced as wildly as Naruto was fucking her, the huge orbs dangling. Mabui pressed his head even harder, wanting the tongue even deeper, as she saw through the slits of her eyes the shadow clone pull out his throbbing penis, sporting some of his own cum, and disappearing. Samui turned around and sat back against the wall.

Mabui eventually screamed, a split second before the flood of cum gushed onto Naruto's face, and into his outstretched mouth. Naruto wiped his mouth clean, and stepped aside. Opening his eyes again, he noticed that he was alone.

"You guys, where are yo - " a soft hand stopped him from speaking any further. Another hand covered his eyes with a blindfold.

"Are you gonna arrest me?"

When the blindfold was removed, he realized that the 2 women had moved him to the adjoining room, onto a bed.

"Damn, are all the rooms meant only for lovemaking?" he asked, looking at the handcuffs attaching him to the hooks on top of the bed.

"The Raikage needs his faithful assistants, doesn't he Samui?" Mabui asked, stroking the length of his penis with her index finger. She gave it a tender lick.

"Mm-hmm." Samui was busy kissing Naruto, a hand catching hold of his jaw, drawing his face even closer. They were a sight to behold, the tongues fighting for dominance, their eyes closed shut in concentration, or the mere force of the other's kiss. Naruto moved to her neck, sucking at the soft of her neck and kissing it, as Samui brought his head even closer to her, pressing her bosom to his chest. Naruto moaned, for he couldn't touch her seductive breasts, resorting to kissing her even more in the neck, and on the chest.

That was before Mabui started at her end. It wasn't the first time he had his cock sucked, but it was the first time he'd moaned so loud.

"Her technique.. is on point." wondered Naruto, as he felt the soft texture of Samui's erect nipples against his chest. A strand of Mabui's blue hair rested upon his balls, as she bobbed up and down on his wonderfully erect penis - it was neither too soft, nor too erect, just the right size for cumming - her lips weren't too aggressively clamped upon his dick, but she did make sure her tongue was stroking it well enough. Finally, when the penis was wet with her saliva, she went all in, managing about two-thirds inside her mouth, before giving him the blowjob of his life - the sight of her blue head bouncing between his legs, the feeling of her tender lips tracing the trail of saliva across the penis, the occasional, sly lick - before he knew it, he had come into Mabui, who graciously accepted the torrent of cum.

Samui now sat upon his thighs, positioning herself over his dick. "My turn." Mabui, in return, stood up facing the wall, with Naruto's face under her. "My turn." she repeated, a grin emerging.

"Damn, ladies, I was just going to quit." Naruto smirked.

* * *

"What's he upto?" wondered Shikamaru, as he made his way back to the guesthouse. It was a short walk from the Kumo Mansion, a 3-floored bungalow, from where they'd had food.

He thought about how Naruto was so unwilling to eat with everyone that night, and how, in the end, he seemed to enjoy the sumptuous meal, how he rose just before dessert in the 5 course meal to go to the washroom, and how he got back a minute later.

"There is no toilet in that floor. In fact, the closest is -" he looked beyond the bungalow, near the creek - "the woods behind the bungalow. He wouldn't have jumped all the way till there, no." Kakashi had already gotten to the guest house, and he and Shizune had been holding talks with the Raikage. "Unless, he's elsewhere, doing something more important to him than ice-cream - not something regular anyway." He scratched his chin.

All at once, his eyes widened. "That Samui - she was restless too.. no - don't tell me..." he put everything together in his mind, and cursed. It really was happening.

* * *

His hands recently freed, he pounded Mabui with new-found vigor. Holding her stretched legs together, and gripping her wonderful ass, he pressed even harder when he entered. She moaned for what she felt was easily the thousandth moan that night. They weren't spooning, no - sideways sex was a better term.

"The Raikage - coined it..." he remembered Mabui say between her frequent panting, while they were still fucking.

Samui was spooning Naruto from his left, her arms clenching his body closer. Another time that night, her heavenly breasts pressed against his back. He felt a slight wetness on his back, and the sooner he knew it, he felt her nipples make moist designs on his back. Samui was holding him, and thrusting as though he were her own bitch.

"Why are your tits so wet, Samui?" Naruto turned around.

"It's milk."

"Uh - so you gave birth?"

"I am mother to the Raikage's 3 year-old son. Now shut up." she forcibly turned his head away.

"I can't possibly leave that alone." he wondered, as he stared at Mabui's breasts jumping up and down. He felt himself unconsciously make his thrusts harder and faster. "I really get turned on by breast milk, how mild.". He gripped her ass even harder and fucked her even more. He flipped her around now, and separating her legs, entered her once more. Mabui wrapped her legs around Naruto, squeezing him between her thigs - the pleasure to hard for her to contain by gripping the bedsheet. He fucked her even harder, so hard she couldn't even get her breath.

"Naruto, how about giving some of that to me?" asked Samui, as she wiped her hands clean.

"You'll get it soon enough, once I fuck this bitch till she dies."

"Dies? You'll see you - " she screamed. Naruto had inserted nearly all of his penis inside of her, and it was an experience of it's own for Mabui.

"Said something?" Naruto whispered, as he turned her around. She lay on her chest, as Naruto entered from above, with ferocious carnal intent. It was like he was thrashing Mabui, her soft moans, the creaking of the bed below them, Naruto's muscles flexing as he entered and exited. When he felt he was going to cum, he stopped abruptly, and turned Mabui around by catching her shoulder. She barely turned around, and her only slightly open eyes saw Naruto jerking off above her. It was easy enough for Naruto to jerk off - the sexually arousing sight of Mabui, her body gleaming with sweat, the erect nipple surmounted on the massive breast, her pouting lips and closed eyes, and white hair usually well organized, now astray. He reached climax, but didn't stop. Mabui's eyes flickered, and she gazed upon his penis. She still wanted the cum, the rich cum inside of her. Eventually, she felt his semen rain upon her, flying onto her chest and her soft navel. He even spared some for her mouth.

"Drink away, you look thirsty." he muttered, bending down so that the penis, still releasing cum, was near her mouth. A few drops of frothing white landed near her lips, and she slowly licked them. Stroking her cum-drenched body for her, he massaged her till she went to sleep. Her sticky body was a sight to behold, and he would have made love to her one more time if it weren't for Samui, already having pleasured herself ready for their private session.

Holding her in position, he thrust his dick almost nonchalantly into her mouth. She obliged quite kindly, sucking him off until they both knew that he was close. They were always holding each other, almost as if they didn't want anything to separate them that night. She stood at a corner of the room, her right leg on his right shoulder, standing on her left leg, as Naruto penetrated more than he had before into her. She loved the way he increased his rate, and then slowed it down just before climax. Wanting him even closer, she gripped his ass and gave it a quick pinch, before hugging it even closer to her body.

"He's slowed down - no way." moaning loudly, she pressed him even more.

"What is it Samui?" asked Naruto, peeved at her sudden interest.

"Cum in me, I want it." she rocked her hips, wanting him to emulate her. He did, reluctantly, also because of the fact that the beauty was doing the work for him - she pushed him inside, rocked his penis from inside of her, and even made it fun with her loud moans. As expected, he came, but controlled the level of semen he ejaculated by pushing down on his penis, using chakra.

"I've got to do more with you, Samui."

"Understood." she replied, lowering her leg.

He banged her onto the door, causing her to complain. "You don't need to be so direct, we have another few hours until daybreak."

"All of a sudden, honey.." he replied, catching her huge breasts from the back, ".. I want a day with you." Without another word, he entered. This time, they made love slowly, yet it was intense, every moment of it. Be it Samui moaning repeatedly at each thrust, or how difficult it was for Naruto to wield her huge jugs, that session was long, yet sweet. Naruto pressed her breasts, softly yet firmly, rolling his fingers over her already erect tit. Nimbly pressing the nipple, he got the desired effect - a few drops of milk after all the pleasuring. Samui moaned even harder, slamming the door with her palm. His thrusts became faster, almost as if he wanted to get it all over with. He came, yet the semen wasn't free to flow fully.

"I think I know what you want." she said, turning around. "I'll even give it to you."

Climbing atop Naruto's thigh, which he extended as support, she supported herself using his body which rammed her against the door, and his strong shoulders. Naruto carefully positioned himself, and started thrusting yet again. Enveloping her breast, he sucked off her tit, getting the milk flowing fast now that she was actually enjoying it. Samui moaned loudly when he sucked the milk out, clutching him as his rod exited, and her whole body, now radiating under the light of the bulbs above, danced as he entered again. Hers was the body of a nymph - fat at the chest, thigh and the buttocks, yet surprisingly slim at the "graceful" areas - her back, her belly. Naruto loved the sight of her body writhing, not in pain but pleasure. He came, this time not holding back.

Panting, he managed to whisper, "How old is the kid..?".

Samui held his face close to hers, bowing "3 and 2 months."

"I just gave you another."

She smirked. "The way I see it, today's lovemaking - I'll have 4 babies at once." she bit his ear. Naruto pressed her breasts, but the milk wouldn't come.

"My tank's empty." she said, as she got down from the door. Pointing at his balls, she questioned, "I hope they aren't.."

"One more round."

The last time that night was slow, and full of purpose. Samui knew she wouldn't get his sizzling cock until quite some time, and Naruto knew that he'd have to make love so well that he wouldn't regret not doing enough to the sex-thirsty, hot bitches from the Hidden Cloud. It was the usual missionary position, pretty ironic as that would've been the 17th time they'd made love. He wanted to be closer, so he bent down, getting her breasts aligned with his chest perfectly. As he bounced upon her, he could feel her waving breasts press and leave his chest, her hands on his back tighten their grip, as her left hand stroked his sweaty back. When he was nearing completion, he stopped. The first thrust, and she opened her closed eyes, pulling him closer. The second thrust, and both arms were now completely around him, her breasts getting slightly flattened by his chest. The third thrust ended it, and the sea of cum flew inside, inseminating her.

Hugging her tightly, he went to sleep.

* * *

"Damn it, Shikamaru."

"Just say it, you did sleep with Samui, right?"

"You're partly right."

"Partly?" his brows twitched as he looked behind him, at the village.

"That's all I'll say." Naruto sniggered.


	13. Chapter 13 - Naruto x Hinata

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

The end is not far.

**Chapter 11: Naruto x Hinata**

**Timeline: After Marriage**

Marriage is odd.

It was a truth Naruto realized the first night after his marriage to Hinata. Of course, love had only begun to bloom after their adventures against Toneri, but it was no longer a matter of loving Hinata - he had nothing to complain about loving the doting goddess - but to his childish self, marriage threw some unwanted responsibilities at him.

He gazed up at the ceiling, blankly. He remembered how, after the ceremony, Hiashi brought him closer, just to tell him what everyone had been echoing.

"So, when's the good news gonna come?"

Even though the old man's eyes were closed,arched in a delicate smile, it seemed almost scary to Naruto. The prospect of having a wife. The thought of maybe having a family some day.

Naruto blushed. "Hinata - ?" he thought. She loved him dearly. He loved her too. And of course, there was nothing unlovable about her - the most beautiful, the best lips, not to mention the biggest breasts. He may have enjoyed a lone session of fantasizing about her body, in an alternate world where they weren't married. But the fact that they were married now - it almost came as an obligation to nail her now. And as luck would have it, Naruto felt awkward at that thought.

The door opened. He was awakened from his thoughts, startled. It was Hinata.

"Oh - h-hey Hinata."

"Naruto-kun? Why are you still in your room? Dinner's ready, you know?" she smiled gently.

"Oh, dinner, yeah."

She looked at him, thoughtfully. Naruto gazed right back at her, blankly. He smiled weakly, rising.

"Am I ready for this?" he thought, as he passed Hinata, who was standing by the door. She closed the door behind him, and followed him down the stairs. Naruto wasn't usually this thoughtful, and of course, Hinata picked that up quite soon.

They ate in silence. Naruto still in his thoughts, and Hinata, though having gotten over her shyness, especially in front of her husband, wasn't speaking until Naruto had spoken.

She was surprisingly better than Naruto at dealing with marriage, realizing the importance and responsibilities that came with it even better than Naruto. Above all, she wouldn't mind making love to the person she loved the most. In fact, she'd enjoy it quite a bit.

Hinata picked up the glass to drink some water. It was a side she hadn't realized - the bolder Hinata. She was a wife now, wife to one of the strongest ninja of their time. Of course she'd do a good job at being a partner to Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto broke the silence.

Hinata removed the fork from the slice of roast pork, and glanced at Naruto, taken slightly aback.

"So - umm - how do I put this?"

"Put what, Naruto-kun?" she asked, innocently.

Naruto took a deep breath. The frown persisted.

"Everyone wants a baby from us. I know you know it too. And I'm pretty sure, well, you know that I know that the both of us know. The fact is -" his face sported a fresh blush.

"You don't know how to ask if we should have sex?" asked Hinata, laughing at Naruto's innocence.

"Wh- WHAT? N-..." he stopped.

Hinata smiled. "It's been about 3 weeks since our marriage. Yet we've never had sex."

"Wait a minute - didn't we have sex the first night."

She blushed and laughed again. "You passed out before we could start."

Naruto laughed now, weakly again, rubbing the back of his head. "Hinata, if only you could remember less.."

"Well, I did try waking you up."

"But, what about last week? You were constantly forcing me to get up, weren't you?"

"And did you?" she was still smiling brightly. "But we have had sex, it's just that, you couldn't finish."

Naruto turned defensive. "That - doesn't matter..." His tone turned serious again. "So -"

The silence resumed, enveloping the room. Hinata closed her eyes. "Yes, we can, tonight."

"S-Seriously?" his heart raced.

"I mean, it's alright, Naruto-kun. We're married now. This should be done more often. Or is it just that you have someone else in mind?"

"No, not at all." He tried explaining how he felt about sex - "You're the best wife, Hinata, but - is it alright, like - I do love you, but still - but..."

Hinata laughed gently. "You haven't matured, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Naruto was awfully clumsy that night. He dropped a plate, and nearly shattered the precious china when he tripped on a cloth on the floor. He seemed absent-minded, almost in a trance.

"Is this what - boys feel like before sex?" Hinata wondered, amused, as she thought back to how Hanabi told her about having sex. She'd told her to keep quiet, and that she was too young to discuss it. But now that she thought about it, her sister knew so much. She cleaned the vessels, as Naruto leaned back, from outside. "I'm going to bathe, Hinata."

"Yes - Naruto-kun."

He usually had a before-sleep bath, and today, it was different.

"Definitely odd..." muttered Naruto. Gone were the carefree nights, gone were the jokes. It was really intense, today's atmosphere, and somehow he felt responsible for the all-encompassing silence of the house. This wasn't the first time they had had sexual intercourse, but tonight would the be the first time the both of them intended to keep it all night-long. In fact, this night would have gone a lot better, Naruto thought, if only Kakashi didn't give him a break from missions after their marriage. At least then everything would be more relaxed, and he could still enjoy the morning kiss from the most beautiful wife in the world. The prospect of having kids didn't terrify him nearly as much as the thought that he was going to have sex with the one of the hottest kunoichi in the village, that too someone he knew from childhood. The idea of having sex, although exciting, made him equally anxious.

He entered the bathtub, deciding to leave all apprehensions and think of what the next few hours would be like. His penis shot straight up when he pictured Hinata, naked, under the covers, in the midst of their sex. The doubts seemed to fade away - her arms seemed to beckon to him, to invite him inside her. His doubts slowly wafted away, and his heart began beating faster. He was smiling now - how could he be scared of this? How was this only the first time? He elaborately cleaned his throbbing penis, knowing it would come in handy.

"I'm coming, Hinata." he thought, smiling widely.

Wiping his hair with the red towel, he wondered what Hinata was doing. The shower stopped, and he draped a bathrobe around him. He knew his dick was sticking out prominently, but he made no effort toward keeping it hidden.

"She's probably as shocked as me. I think I'll just lie on the bed, waiting for her." He closed the door behind him, humming slowly. A right turn, straight ahead down the corridor, and the door to the left. Their bedroom. He opened the door, revealing nothing but darkness.

He groped around for the switch, and flicked the lights on.

Bathing in the white light, he saw Hinata, completely naked, under the sheets. Her hands rested behind her head, she was almost lounging. Her purple-hued eyes traced his body, down to the bulging penis, which the bathrobe could barely contain. He could see the faint outline of her breasts under the cover, and sure enough, they were magnificent. Her legs were crossed, and she lolled her head backwards.

"You aren't coming, Naruto-kun?" she laughed, a little too nervously.

"Hhh - Yeah." his gaping eyes returned to their normal size, as he quickly undid his bathrobe. Hinata sat up, the bedsheet slightly slipping underneath, revealing a delightful glance of her boobs. She was still smiling, apparently enjoying the clumsier-than-usual side of her husband. Naruto, now completely naked, stood up on his knees, and crawled toward Hinata, on top of the soft bed. Even though his throbbing penis would have wanted to jump right in, he knew he couldn't start their session without kissing those sumptuous lips. He nearly fell upon her laps, holding himself atop her knees, and then pressing against the wall, while kissing her. A gentle caress between their lips, a short kiss, and finally, when her lips were wide open, he kissed her passionately. His lips kissed the soft skin above her upper lip, giving it a lick, before kissing her flat on her lips. Their tongues came into action, then, smearing their saliva on each other's lips, sometimes wriggling inside their mouths, sometimes joining the lips in their amorous dance. The strawberry flavor persisted in his mouth, as he thirstily kissed her, wanting more. His right hand gently stroked a streak of her black hair, laying on her left cheek. Then he separated, for want of breath, a streak of saliva joining them. Wiping his lips dry, he contented himself with another French kiss, before he went down, to her chin, then to her soft, sublime neck. Hinata moaned, caressing the yellow hair at the back.

He lifted the covers, wanting to explore the uncharted territories hidden from him. Her upper chest lay bare, and she slid back down, preferring to hold his shoulders. He kissed her upper chest, and his tongue darted out, marking a line going down below. as he shut his eyes, tracing his tongue on her heavenly soft skin, he was stopped short by her huge breasts pressing against his cheeks. He was amazed by their true size - they were larger, even by the standards of what he had imagined. He used his hands, just to toy around with them, as Hinata looked down upon him. He appeared like a curious little kitten given 2 balls of wool to play with. His hands were slow, not for want of sexual drive, but just due to his amazement at their raw size. He pressed in disbelief, the tips of her breasts, giving them a jiggle, before resting his mouth on one. He could only fit about half, and that too with the gentle nudge from Hinata's hand behind his head. Bringing his lips closer toward the nipple, he covered the erect apex with his tongue, slurping at it, all to Hinata's raw sounds of unfettered pleasure. All this while his other hand skillfully fondled her other breast. Each press of his hand invited a moan, each lick an even louder one. He inserted his head in the gorge between her breasts, his tongue reaching out to continue the line. Hinata was now tugging at his hair, with an almost savage force, due to which Naruto would have screamed out, if he weren't already busy pleasuring his wife.

"I .. need to do this more often." he wondered, as he licked his trail down to the soft of her navel, resting near her belly button. Swirling his tongue around the tender area, he inserted his tongue inside, eliciting the loudest moan till then. She unconsciously wrapped her legs around him, pressing him closer to her belly. He wriggled free, and moved down south, to the fairly wet vagina. Hinata was squirting juices every time his tongue fired up a sensitive spot, as Naruto realized first hand when he slid his tongue inside the generous space. Holding her thighs apart, he ate her up, licking the outline of her vagina, softly massaging her clitoris, before fitting in his index and middle fingers. Almost reflexively, Hinata's hands shot forward, gripping his shoulders as she felt him, quite literally, infiltrate her.

Naruto helped himself up, and climbing atop Hinata, gazed down upon his maiden, who evidently wanted him to fuck her as much as he did. He smiled, and obligingly, entered. Hinata gasped, and she wrapped her legs around his lower frame. He thrusted deeper, and faster, and the moans didn't stop coming. Bending down, he kissed her, thrusting faster than before. Hinata had to break out of the kiss to moan, and Naruto just continued kissing the rest of her body. After all, it would be a shame to stop it at just the lips. He kissed her neck, and moved toward her collarbone. The held each others hands, with Naruto gently squeezing Hinata's. Hinata flinched, pressing Naruto's hands tightly, giving a loud moan.

"I'm not … far away either." whispered Naruto, as his legs gave way. Hinata looked down, toward his dick which was emptying seed into her. She playfully lifted him slightly, revealing his throbbing member still actively releasing white, fresh semen. Naruto got up, and moved front, spraying the remaining semen upon Hinata's breasts, stomach and face.

"Stop it, Naruto -" she chuckled.

"Damn, I'm really enjoying this." he got back, and lay to his side. Hinata sat up. "It is fun, and we've just begun."

Naruto got on his knees and made his way toward Hinata, who was sitting up, rather expectedly, against the back of the bed. He stopped short of moving forward when he reached her head, and rising so that his dick was aligned with his mouth, beckoned to her. Without much ado, Hinata got to work on his penis, inviting a sudden moan and shudder from Naruto, who held the bed stand firmly. Hinata's blowjob was nothing short of magical - she first traced the length of his shaft with her agile tongue, moistening the base, and then licking the head more thoroughly. She then bent forward, holding his ass in position, and pressed her lips on the head, covering the penis partly. She then fit in nearly four-fifths of the penis, which she found extended till the base of her tongue, and immediately retracted. Covering half of his dick with her warm, wet mouth, she moved forth and back, inducing the action on the folds of his already swollen penis. Using her hand to stimulate the base, she doubled her pace, causing Naruto to cry out. His nails drove into the woodwork, as he felt himself lose control. Hinata was moving her body in synchrony, her breasts jumping along with her entire body. The sight drove him crazy, and when he felt his orgasm strike, he held Hinata's head, and drove her inward, shooting his semen inside her. She clutched his thigh, and moved back, causing the seed to leak out of her mouth. She gulped whatever had been inside her mouth, as the dick continued to drip the fluid on her. Wiping her breasts with Naruto's semen, She got up, giving him a cute kiss, before pinning him down, and climbing on his legs.

Holding his toes, she began to ride him. While "riding" was too minimalistic a word to describe the nymph gracefully arching her back, rocking back and forth in carnal pleasure, complete with those heavenly breasts coming to life, Naruto could think of nothing else, other than "heaven" of course. The sight of those dark nipples, in the middle of pure white, jumping in as much ecstasy as her made him feel all the more lecherous that night. He grabbed her waist, and began to move in step with her. Her arms were still behind, which meant he had an unrestricted view of her boobs, which Naruto couldn't have been gladder to admire. Her rocking motion gradually increased in pace, and Naruto had to keep up - which also meant an early climax. He tried desperately to rise, but Hinata used her right arm to pin him down, riding on him even faster than before. The bed began to creak - it was a strong bed, but the both of them knew it was getting serious when it began to creak. Her breasts bounced, she began moaning, and when she neared climax, both arms flew forward, gripping his belly as she came. Almost in response, Naruto emptied his load deep inside her. One final thrust from Hinata, and she let go of him, climbing off.

Getting up, Naruto moved toward his wife, who lazily lay down on her side, her legs arched invitingly. She lay down on her extended arm, watching patiently, trying to imagine what he would try next. He climbed atop, holding her hands just like before, giving her another cute kiss, before spinning her. It was unexpected, and equally unexpected was the fact that he began fucking her almost immediately. Hinata's sighs turned into moans, for every thrust. The occasional deep penetration of his dick invited a rare shriek. Atop her back, Naruto also realized that it was impossible not to get satisfied by Hinata's body during sex, regardless of the position. He was now fucking her from the back, but the sight of her delicious back, moving in absolute synchrony with his thrusts, and the flesh of her sideboob, which was another fortunate thing about her huge rack, also playing about, could only make him go on. He tried his best to stop near climax, and that was when Hinata began to moan loudly with each thrust, even reaching back to holding his thighs. He couldn't help it anymore, and clutching her black hair and pulling back at it to vent some of his orgasmic pleasure, shot his load in her, the third time that night, but definitely not the last time. She half-turned around, so that her left breast was exposed, and he got down, kissing her on the cheek, the nose, the lips, and of course, the neck. He clutched her ass, willing to fuck her yet again right then and there - so stimulating were those fiery hot tits. He got his dick inside her cavernous hole, and thrusted once, before being stopped by Hinata, who was panting, but like him, far from done. "We need to try something new." she bit her lips, before kissing Naruto and getting off the bed, pulling Naruto with her.

It was a wonderful sight to see Hinata. Her hand clutching his, her body all wet - not just from sweat, of course - those huge jugs slightly bouncing about every time she stepped on the floor - to think that she was his and he was hers for their entire lives just made him love life even more. She stopped at the empty side-table, turning back to smile at her husband, before draping her body atop. Her legs separated, giving him a friendly peek, and all the motivation he needed to satisfy her. Her head was arched back in expectation, as Naruto walked forward, his dick all set and ready to go for another round. He held her ass cheeks, and then moved onto her thighs. He parted her legs a little more, before a final flourish and the entry. Her moan was different - the penetration of the penis at first did surprise her, and when it became too much to handle, she gave out a soft moan. He exited, before entering again, this time slowly, but with a definite rhythm. The small table, however, was much too small to handle the repeated thrusts. Hinata's torso grinded into the woodwork, as her breasts pressed into the table, rubbing against the surface. Her nipples were amazingly aroused, and she had to grip the ends of the table harder, before pressing into his thighs. Naruto clutched her shoulder, and straightened her up, before moving them her to the wall. Her hands went up, his hands rested on the wall in front of her breasts, and he continued fucking her, the wet thrusts becoming slightly audible now. He felt a streak of her juices escape through her hole, past the engaged dick, and a few drops trickled down her legs. Her body seemed to prance about in slow motion, as he felt the extraordinary warmth of his inner juices make their way through his penis. He immediately turned her around, removing the rod and allowing whatever he couldn't control to fall onto the carpeted floor.

"Why, honey?" wondered Hinata aloud, as she got on her knees. Licking the already wet penis so that she could taste the wonderful mix of their cum. She fit the head of his dick into her mouth, rolling his member about with her tongue. She brought it to the extreme left of her left cheek, till he could see the depression of his dick through her mouth. It had the effect of warming it up, which made him moan, and grip her head. She then moved it back to the center, and soaked it up in her saliva, by massaging his penis with her tongue. He couldn't resist the second moan, which he restricted to a growl. Finally satisfied, she drank up his pre-cum, which he couldn't try to keep from leaking. Her second blowjob that night was thorough, and the next few moments so blissful, that Naruto almost felt as if he'd fallen into a coma then. She fit the entire thing, which extended till the base of her tongue, before returning it to its initial position. Her tongue skillfully licked the soft his head, and the surrounding foreskin, before she closed her lips about halfway. She then began bobbing her head back and forth, and for some reason, her body rocked back and forth too. As for all of Hinata's movements, all Naruto cared about were those boobs - sure enough, they were slightly prancing. Hell, he could make love all day with those breasts of hers exposed to him. Hinata ended the perfect blowjob right on cue, sticking his dick out at exactly the moment of climax, and her tongue darted out, licking the very apex of his penis. This was too much, and he ejaculated. She got some in her mouth, before closing her lips and drinking it. She had, by then, moved in position to get the cum on her body, and it was a sight to see the white fluid splash out from his dick, and fall on her heavenly body. He clutched her black hair, tugging at it unconsciously, bringing Hinata's face near his dick. The cum flew on her face, and she smiled as she got her mouth around his dick again. He had already released a lot, and the pace was fine for Hinata to drink it up completely. Naruto fell to the ground, gasping.

Hinata laughed gently, looking at her husband from above. Parting a streak of hair, she crawled menacingly toward his face. She spinned around, and sat opposite to Naruto's tired frame, which was not yet finished, and on top of him. She bent forth, grabbing his dick in her hand. He understood, and catching her ass, released her legs, bringing her closer to him. Her vagina was dripping, and Naruto intended on cleaning it all up. The action of her hands on his dick was an ample measure as to how much Hinata was loving his mouth down there, as Naruto realized in the next few moments. His tongue first traced the folds of her labia, and he slurped her cum - probably mixed with his own, but he didn't care. The grip on his penis tightened, her hand slid down the shaft, dragging most of his foreskin with it. He then moved upward, toward the clitoris. Stroking it tenderly, he licked it softly, before bending in to kiss the soft skin above the clitoris. Hinata's hand was in motion now, and it seemed she was good at massaging. He then put his finger in, and massaged the inner folds, slurping at the generous flow of cum. Hinata moaned, as her legs circled a pattern on the rug. Naruto's dick was getting pumped faster, and he tried in vain to grab her. She was at it, as long as Naruto was at it.

"In that case..." Naruto reached out under the bed. He knew where it was, and he marveled at the turn of events. Grabbing the pink dildo, he continued massaging her vagina, before thrusting the dildo inside. Hinata moaned, but this was a confused moan.

"Where - did you?"

"I know about it….. just - don't stop."

Naruto continued thrusting the dildo deeper in her, while his fingers took care of the outside. Hinata gently massaged the folds of skin draping his rod, pressing softly on the head, then rubbing down the shaft, and pressing harder at the base. Her other hand softly massaged his balls, stroking the bottom end of his dick.

And so they went on, until the both of them felt the urge. It seemed as if both of them got it at the very same time, as their bodies tensed in unison, and almost immediately, they hastened their respective pleasure-making activities - Naruto adding his tongue to the mix, and Hinata's hand going faster, and harder. Naruto came first, much to his dismay. The dick began convulsing as the waves of ecstasy brought forth literal rains of white, and Naruto feasted upon Hinata's cum - it was a particular taste, and much to his surprise, had a certain sweetness to it.

"Is her cum sweet too?!" he wondered, smiling. Hinata merely got to licking the drops of cum that were trickling down from his tip, and to the dense hair surrounding his balls. They then lay down, apparently wanting to rest. They hadn't noticed that time had flown, but it was evident they wanted to fuck themselves asleep that night. Hinata got up, and Naruto followed her. They rose, looking at each other. Naruto's eyes gazed at her breasts, wet and sticky, at her sweaty belly, and her hair all disheveled. Hinata gazed upon his penis, which was still swollen for want of complete satisfaction - it had given up a lot of juice, but it could still choke out one more round. Hinata's eyes than fixated on Naruto's and he did the same. They joined together for a kiss. Naruto lifted her, and she climbed upon him, her hands resting on his shoulders and legs wrapped around his stomach. They headed to the bed, where Naruto sat down, and Hinata, who was atop, began fucking him. Her thrusts into him were markedly slow, given that they had fucked, quite literally, till the next day - the clock struck 1. Hinata's hand's grip on his shoulder became more pronounced, and Naruto, who was supporting their combined weight with his two arms straddled backward onto the bed, couldn't take it anymore. Straightening himself up, his hands reached her breasts, waving animatedly. Grasping them, he gave them a small press, before focusing on those delightful nipples. Holding her graceful back, he arched it forward, bringing her cleavage closer to him. He sunk into her breasts, his tongue tracing the middle of her chest. He sucked from her left nipple, thoroughly pleasuring her by circling the very erect apex, and pressing his lips softly onto her nipple. Her sighing and panting became louder, and pitched, even. They knew it was coming, but they didn't want to stop - no, this time, they would empty their load completely and go to sleep. Hinata pressed Naruto's head deeper into her bosom, while Naruto decided against it. His head, raised upward, met hers, and their lips met a moment later. The thrusts didn't stop - but they kissed, sweaty and bathing in their respective partner's cum. Naruto ejaculated, and the seed disappeared in her womb, as they moaned into each other's mouths. Then Naruto lay back, and Hinata lay on top of him. It was blissful to feel his gentle wife, breathing heavily, a content smile on her face, lying on top of him. Her legs pressed against his, and her feet stroked his hairy leg. She pressed herself against him, wanting to be closer. He could feel those heavenly breasts against his chest, and he stroked her back gently. Hinata shut her eyes, and Naruto, smiling, did so too.

* * *

He wasn't awakened by the alarm - it was instead a welcoming ray of sunlight, that cut through the curtain. It warmed his cheek, and his eyes opened. He recollected the memories of that wonderful night, and chuckled slowly. He turned to his left, and sure enough, Hinata was there, covered by the sheet alone, lying on her side, arm around him. He gave her a kiss. She awoke immediately, smiling.

"Good morning, honey."

She returned the kiss. "Morning - Naruto-kun."

Naruto fell upon her, and she stroked his hair.

"You - look like you want to say something, Naruto.."

"Well, the way we fucked so hard last night, you probably will get pregnant, right?"

Hinata got up, the cover making way for her breasts. She stroked his hair.

"Yeah, mostly. Why?"

Naruto grinned. "It just seems awkward to be a father."

Hinata smiled warmly. Naruto continued - "but I wouldn't mind being a father to many children" he laughed naughtily.

"You came in me at least 4 times. I expect nothing less than a triplet."

They laughed, as Naruto pinned her down. In the light of the morning sun, they stroked each other to sleep. Naruto wished the paradise would never end. Never...


	14. Sorry

**GUYS.**

**I'M NOT DEAD.**

I've been so late that I feel bad writing this. Guys, I have genuinely had not enough time to complete another chapter, and you guys must forgive me, for I've a lot running thru my mind now. Seriously, we have exams (again) and I also have to work on what follows this.

The end isn't far.

Thanks so much for being appreciative. I seriously thought there'd be a load of "When the f*** is the next chapter coming out?" and stuff in my PM, but there's been nothing of that sort.

_Either that or nobody cares, but anyway..._

Thanks once again,

IKS


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys

I know it's been long, and I also agree it's partly my fault for having left you all in the dark. About 3 weeks ago, my grandparents died when their house caught on fire. It appeared to have been some incident with the electric lines, but in a matter of minutes, 2 of the people I love most perished. The incident took (and is taking) a toll on me, and my family, and it's been so difficult to get back to my routine of writing stuff.

I'm sorry if it appeared as if I let you all down, but I can't help it. I only barely brought myself to inform you all after talking with another author about it. Please bear with me for now - I'm sure it's a phase of grief that will eventually pass on. I hope you guys understand.

Thanks so much. I feel better now that I've told you guys everything.


	16. Chapter 16 -FinaleRead the Afterword

You guys are epic - thank you so much for your support. Trust me, the feedback I got after the last message, the outpouring of sympathy - it all helped me revive myself and lift myself from pain, all thanks to you guys. Thank you.

This chapter is a collab with my good friend Mason Stenson - check out his work on AO3! (the main lemon is mainly his, so if it is slightly better than my older ones, all credit goes to him.. :D)

And if it isn't too much, please read the Afterword - there are a few things I must discuss urgently.

Enjoy.

* * *

**ENDING CHAPTER - THE FINALE**

**Naruto X Ino X Sakura**

**Modern School Teacher x Student **

"Damn, its been soooo long!" Naruto proclaimed, reclining on his seat.

"Long since what?" Tenten enquired. She was sitting behind him, next to her boyfriend, Neji.

Their school was pretty weird, given how the seating was - all the lovers sat next to each other in the very middle. On either side sat those boys and girls who hadn't quite struck it big.

Them and Naruto - 2 kinds of outcasts.

Naruto, after all, was surrounded by Sakura and Hinata at his sides, and Temari in front of him, not to mention every girl in the class. Envied not just for his overall looks, but also his cheeky attitude, Naruto was the guy every other guy hated, and every other girl adored - the Adonis.

"A Biology period." he whistled. Shikamaru sniggered - he had confined himself to the extreme end for want of privacy as he slept.

"Why Biology?" Neji asked.

"You know, its Ms. Ino who's taking it." a few boys clapped.

"I knew it - you love her more than me, don't you?" Temari clenched his hand.

"Oh - n-no!" Naruto assured her, kissing her hand.

The door slid open, and everyone stood in rapt attention. It was the teacher he'd been waiting for - she was dressed in a pure white shirt, with her pink bra sticking out, and a black skirt, high up as always. She walked effortlessly in her high heels, gracefully combing her hair with her hand.

"If your mouths are open so wide, a fly will probably fly in, you know?" she laughed, ridiculing the boys of the class. Well then - she leaned back on the desk - let's start class. I'm already hating the fact that I haven't seen you guys in 2 weeks."

"Stupid Shin-sensei.." muttered Naruto, cursing his math teacher.

"So obviously we must move on - and the next chapter is -"

"REPRODUCTION!" Wing's hand shot up. He was the only one on the first bench.

"And boy, don't you love that chapter!" Ino retorted, smiling. The class roared in laughter.

"Yes, he's right, we're moving on to reproduction. I know you guys know a lot more than you probably should, but hey, I love taking it - specifically for the looks on the boys' faces."

Naruto sniggered.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, don't tell me you know this chapter too?"

"Sensei, I can write a book on it.."

The class laughed out loud.

"And your co-authors, Hinata, Sakura.. are they busy researching"

"Hey!" shouted Temari. A boy in the other row laughed.

"Heh - I think Sakura-chan is helping Ms. Kamui with arranging the stage for the upcoming National Day celebrations, and Hinata-chan is absent."

"I see, so you're all lonely." she eyed Temari provocatively. Temari huffed, and looked away.

"So let's start with the basics - reproduction in animals. Sexual reproduction." she scrawled it on the board in big letters.

* * *

Naruto had managed to get to the washroom just in time. Ino had been teaching the fundamentals of sex, including her vivid descriptions of one's emotions during sex, and the various "discharges". He had to release his load, and fast. Finding the alcove near the taps, beside the door, he unzipped his pants.

"Can't trust the cubicles - they may be recording.." he thought.

He pictured Ino, slowly undressing, removing her shirt.

"...the male reproductive organ, the penis, becomes erect on being aroused. This arousal could be a chic's hot body, or a hot girl hitting on you, or even a really perverted joke..."

He began jacking off. Ino was now turning around, showing him her frontal beauty.

"...why does it become erect? It is to aid the natural process of fitting into the female genital tract. Also, a penis which doesn't extend doesn't cum..."

"The only teacher who'll ever call it cum.." thought Naruto. Ino was now slipping out of her skirt. The belt was down, and she slowly brought it down, gingerly stepping out of it, revealing a bright pink panty.

"...now inserting the penis into the genital tract ensures that all the semen secreted enters the uterus..."

She unclasped the hook. The bra fell loose, but it still flimsily covered her bosom. She did a little jig, her yellow ponytail dancing, her breasts jiggling. The bra slightly fell down. The first wave of pleasure hit him, and he lolled his head back.

"... and when the folds of the penis are rapidly animated, the resulting warmth causes a rush of blood to stimulate the release of the magic cum..."

His fingers felt wet with the precum that was leaking out. Ino had removed the bra, and was now in all her resplendent frontal glory, unabashed. She slipped out of her panties, and then strutted toward Naruto. Her hand was on his hair, ruffling it.

"... for those who haven't masturbated yet, semen is white, thick and sticky..."

She was riding him. She was about to cum, too.

"F-fuck... Ino-sensei!"

She screamed. He could hold it in no longer. His dick shot out wave after wave of sticky cum.

"See ya -" the door burst open and in walked Ino.

She saw him, bending over the tap, with the entire basin drenched in cum. His pants were down, and his face an expression of fear, shock and surprise, and maybe a little pleasure, she just didn't know.

"Take your stuff and go to class fast. Didn't you hear the bell?"

"B-But.. I-I am s-sorry.."

"Get out of here."

Her tone was resolute, and it struck fear. This wasn't the Ino who joked around in class. This was Ino-sensei. An emphasis on the strictness of a teacher.

"It-It's the first and the last time."

"Of course it is your first time." She frowned as she looked at the dirty basin. "Only rookies would do it in the girl's bathroom."

He ran away.

* * *

"Hey, pass me my bag, Shikamaru." he was surprised that the day was over already - he was making his way back to class, amid the students going back home.

"I can't, idiot."

Naruto was stunned. Did the class know? Now that he thought about it, even Temari had been cold to him - she was the first person he'd seen after getting out of the washroom.

"You're in charge of cleaning today, remember?" Shikamaru had noticed his confused look.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief - "Ah, yes, of course - cleaning up! I'll stay back!"

As he made his way to the Supplies Room, he once again met Ino.

"G-Good Afternoon, Miss..."

"Oh, so you're in charge of cleaning up today?"

"Y-Yes. I-I'm sorry for -"

"Sorry for?"

"The accident at the washroom.." he lowered his head, blushing.

"It appears the Principal found out about it. If you don't want your parents to know..."

"Oh please - anything but that!"

"..meet me at my office." she cocked her head, grinning evilly. "But all that after you're done mopping. And do that well!"

"Y-yes, sensei." he groaned as he made his way to the supplies room.

He spent 30 minutes cleaning the classroom. All that time, he was wondering what kind of talk he'd have with Ino.

"What if my mom is _already_ here?" he stopped with a shock. Hell, he could barely explain his actions to Ino-sensei, how could he do it in front of his short-tempered red-haired mom?

"Or if she's gonna talk in front of the Principal - no maybe I can persuade him not to call up Mom. Shit, what a mess I'm in!"

For the first time ever, he rinsed the mop well, cleared out the extra soap water, and slowly rolled the cart to the supply room. He was in no hurry.

* * *

He knocked. "May I?"

"Sure, get in."

He couldn't quite see anyone yet. But sure enough, it was Ms. Ino's voice - from under the table?"

"Turn around, and shut the door."

He gulped, turned around, and stood on his toes to bolt it. When he turned what he saw was breathtaking.

Ino was on her knees, in her pink bra and panties, her hair disheveled, with an extra coat of lipstick, looking up longingly at him.

He was shocked that his visions from before were exactly like how Ino dressed up. But more importantly, he'd just gotten a boner, and it shot up conspicuously from his crotch.

"D-Damn, what's up Ino-s-sensei?"

"It's not like the geezers teaching here are any fun to fuck. So how about the cockiest of all students?" she eyed his dick with sheer regard.

"N-No.. s-stop. And wh-why are you talking dirty?!"

"Dirty?" asked Ino, pouting at him, "Where else am I gonna get my treat-? After all, don't tell me you want me to report you.."

"B-But."

Her hands reached behind her already unclasped bra. If you want me to stop, this is the closest you'll see of the real me. And I may report you - the cum is still fresh, you know?"

She went down a little. "But, if you man up already, you might just be able to fuck the teacher you've always wanted to do." The bra fell down - the breasts were breathtaking.

"Huh?"

"Unzip them."

"Wha-?"

"Or I'll report you."

Naruto reluctantly (he wasn't sure if it was reluctant anymore) complied. His dick sprung up, fired up and ready.

"Shit.." Naruto thought, "I'm cornered."

With that, she darted under his looming bar of cockmeat, using her free hand to firmly grasp his huge, heavy balls. Her slender, soft fingers dug lightly into the swollen, round cum-tanks, testing their firmness, hefting their weight. Ino shivered in delight at the size of Naruto's prodigious nuts, each one dense and hard, packed to the brim with sperm. "Damn kiddo, you look like you really wanted this...it's like a virgin cock." She moved in for the kill.

Naruto bucked his hips with a growl as that set of moist, plump lips squished against his left nut, a tongue slithering out to swirl all over the gravid sphere and slather it with saliva. Instinctively his hands shot out, snagging her yellow locks and grabbing fistfuls like reins. He pulled her to him, burying her face even more firmly in his testicles and prompting her to lavish even more worship upon them. His gargantuan rod curved over the top of her head, veins and head slowly going more and more purple with lust, precum marbling and bubbling from his slit to pour and splatter down all over her backside.

Finally, Naruto released her, pushing her away from his slobbery sack to send her sprawling on the floor under the table, legs spread and pussy quivering. She was panting and glassy-eyed, cheeks and chin slathered with drool, whimpering. "L-look at you," he panted, grabbing his cock and swinging it back and forth, watching her follow it, "You're no teacher...you're just a needy, cum-starved _cow!"_ The blond slapped his teacher across the face with his cock, the solid, beefy club smacking her cheek hard enough to turn her head, making her moan as precum smeared all over her. The act and his words, so casually degrading, actually surprised Naruto. To hear himself say and do such a thing without even a second thought…what had gotten into him? "What's that?" he asked tauntingly, "Does sensei like it when I cockslap your pretty face?"

"Y-yesh," she slurred, nuzzling his massive shaft and cooing as it spat a flat, jelly-like glob of glistening precum onto her face, "Please! Hit me again, baby! Show sensei who's boss with that _big, hard_ babymaker."

Naruto found a rejuvenation of sorts, seeing his hot teacher practically on her knees just for his dick. All his fantasies, realized.

The massive club of cockmeat smacked hard across her other cheek, sending her reeling and making her see stars. Over and over his dick swung, a trunk of hot, solid sexual muscle beating her into submission, every stunning blow making her pussy gush, deepening the puddle beneath her. Precum spurted out in torrents, splattering all over her cheeks, lips, nose and forehead in great, warm, sticky, musky gouts, coating her beautiful features in a raunchy glaze that dripped copiously onto her heaving, bouncing jugs.

Finally, with his helmet swollen and darkened to a deep purple, Naruto tired of degrading his teacher. Reaching out, he seized a lock of hair once more and _crammed_ his aching prick into her mouth, stretching out those plump, soft lips, moaning as he buried himself inside her soft, wet cheeks, tongue wiggling and and writhing against the broad, bulging underside. The blond yanked at her, plowing himself as deeply into her face as he possibly could, inch after inch of bicep-thick meat bulling into her throat, bulging out her neck visibly…

As her satin-smooth gullet stretched around his meat, gooey saliva drenching his shaft, he sat back, using his grip on her hair to pull her head down further and further, until finally her plump, juicy lips kissed up against his pelvis. He gazed down at the gorgeous teacher with wide eyes, while she peered adoringly back up at him. "H-holy shit, sensei…" he breathed, "How'd you take all that?"

Even as he asked, he stood up, chair scraping back against the floor as he dragged Ino with him, broad hands clasped tightly around her head. Hissing with pleasure, he began to pump his hips, harder and harder, faster and faster, fisting her yellow locks to haul her into his thrusts. He pounded and pistoned his hips viciously, jackhammering into his teacher's tight, wet throatpussy, slobber squirting and bubbling from under her stretched out lips to dampen his blond pubes and dribble down all over his swinging balls. His hips became a blur, coring out her throat with obscene gags and glucks of pleasure.

Gazing down at her face, Naruto found the rest of the world falling away. The only things he could hear were his heart pounding, his ragged, lustful panting and the rapid-fire *shluckshluckshluck* of his rampaging dong plunging into his teacher's beautiful face. The only thing he could see was her eyes, staring back up at him even as her nose buried itself in his tangled forest of blond pubes. Tears rolled down her reddened cheeks, and the walls of her gullet clung tightly to his massive schlong, massaging the veiny flesh. Even as he fucked her mouth, balls slapping heavily against her neck and the tops of her tits, her green eyes shone with unconditional love and adoration, silently begging him to go to town on her. She eagerly swallowed and sucked as hard as she could, hollowing her cheeks and drooling all over him, reaching down between her thighs to finger herself. Shuddering and twitching, Ino cummed, over and over from her student's brutal face-fucking, juices streaming, gushing and puddling on the floor from her sodden quim.

Finally, with a deep, bestial roar, Naruto climaxed, nuts clenching mightily in order to pump out rope after hot, sticky rope of virile cum. It raced down his brawny fuck-pipe into Ino's with long, throbbing, swelling pulses to splatter directly into her belly, audible to both of them with its density. Within a few powerful spurts, her flat tummy was filled to the brim, and then began to steadily bulge, growing bigger and rounder, making the gorgeous TILF look like she'd just undergone nine months of pregnancy with triplets.

Then, the force and volume of her student's ejaculation overwhelmed her devoted sucking and swallowing, causing the thick, greasy nut-slop to back up and overflow up her throat, making her choke. Streamers of jizz shot out of the stretched corners of her mouth, making her go cross-eyed as they erupted from her nostrils as well, spilling down the curvature of his twitching cum-tanks to spatter onto her huge tits.

Still lurching and flexing with orgasmic pleasure, Naruto pulled out, moaning as his teacher's tight, slippery throat, ropes and bubbles of saliva dripping luxuriously from his bicep-thick shaft. As the fist-sized head popped free of her cum-stuffed lips, the slutty woman immediately reached up and seized the massive trunk in both hands, shivering as her fingers failed to encircle his girth, but nevertheless she began furiously stroking him. Wiggling with delight, pussy still gushing, the teacher did her best to milk Naruto's tremendous prick, feeling the manly muscle flex and jolt powerfully, spitting huge, fat ropes of musky yellow spunk. It splattered all over her buxom body, blanketing her creamy skin in a heavy, hot glaze, his ball-batter being a mix of a thick sludge and dense, surprisingly heavy chunks of jelly-like nuggets of sperm. She gurgled, cum bubbling from her stuffed mouth and nostrils as her eyes rolled.

Naruto sat back in his chair, panting as his orgasm tapered off, cock still twitching and oozing as Ino gasped and writhed, rapturously smearing the sludge-like spunk into her flesh. He watched as her great, ponderous melons wobbled and squished under her grip as she massaged his cum into her jugs. "H-how'd you learn to suck cock so well?" he asked again.

His teacher swallowed thickly, over and over. "Nnnnghhh~" she moaned, "That dick... sure is world record material" She licked her cum-stained lips, leaning forward to plant a loving smooch against his leaking helmet. "Mmm~ Of course, I'm sure the other girls of the class would be delighted at having a stud of a classmate for a boyfriend."

"Girls?" Naruto wondered aloud, "You mean, like Sakura chan, Hinata chan and Tenten chan..?"

"Of course, silly!" giggled the ponytailed milf.

The young man imagined the long-legged, graceful black-haired girl with her fine face distorted into a slutty blowjob ahegao and groaned, cock spitting a greasy glob onto his teacher's cheek.

"You are correct, madam" agreed the disembodied intelligence, making Naruto jump.

"Oh, and as for Sakura, I believe your study sessions with her tend to go well once you've melted her little Tsun-Tsun act. Girls these days are incredible; even _I_ can't look away from a butt like that!" Ino suddenly pouted and got onto all fours, turning herself around. She thrust her bubbly, milky MILF booty at the muscular man of the hour, shaking her hips. "Isn't my ass nice?" she asked, "Please tell me that your poor sensei isn't gonna lose out to all the younger girls!"

Naruto's mouth watered as he stared at the jiggling cheeks, perfectly round and smooth, spreading and clapping as his teacher wiggled her hips. Her asshole and sopping wet cunt called to him, womanly musk calling to his prick. Licking his lips, he slid off the chair, kneeling down as he joined Ino under the table. His massive, arm-sized cock slapped down on her pillowy buttcheeks and wedged itself between them, grinding back and forth as he reached around to seize a great, overflowing handful of her jizz-slimed tits. _"God,"_ he moaned, squeezing heartily, "You're so thick and heavy, sensei!" He found her nipples with his thumb and index fingers, areolae fat and juicy, and pinched the stiff nubs, tweaking them even as he began to hump her. His hips slapped against her buttocks, causing them to flatten and ripple beautifully. "I bet if I stuck it in your pussy, you'd totally get pregnant, right?!"

Ino cried out "Come on, just cum inside of me! Stop being such a baby.." She put her finger near her pussy and put it in her mouth - "A few of our babies would be nice."

Naruto growled deeply, grasping her massive ass in order to draw himself back and position his fist-sized helmet at her plump slit. He knew that once he thrust his hips, there would be no going back. He would become a part of this obscene relationship, which, given her sweaty, divine body, didn't seem so bad.

He plunged deep into a warm, honeyed, wet silken sleeve and everything dissolved in a state of eternal bliss.

A second later, the door banged upon. It was Sakura, who was in her bra and panties, a finger inside herself.

"S-Sakura!" Ino screamed, as she ran behind Naruto, covering her breasts.

"It would be a shame, sensei, if the 2 of you got rusticated, after all I heard." she undid her bra. "So how about making me keep quiet?" Evidently she'd been here long enough. And Naruto had completely forgotten she was staying back too.

"That makes the 2 of us. Tell me you can still go..." Ino's voice trailed as she bit her lip. The 2 girls were on their knees, poised to accept whatever Naruto's dick had to offer.

"How can I refuse?" asked Naruto. How indeed?

The girls giggled, as Ino turned toward Sakura, giving her a gentle kiss while massaging the pink haired girl's breasts. Ino's breasts were bigger, but she was after all, older than Sakura. Sakura's hair in a ponytail, her graceful teenage body arching in pleasure at Ino's lips and fingers playing on her body gave Naruto a tough time deciding. He decided to jerk off at the 2 girls making out. Ino's tongue slid into Sakura's mouth, before kissing her, and tracing its way down to her neck. Sakura was grabbing Ino's hair, pressing the teacher's ass, and ramming her body closer to hers. They fondled each other's breasts, Sakura going down to suck Ino's, as the latter pressed her into her bosom. Then Ino gently placed her hand near Sakura's pussy, tracing the outline with her fingers. Sakura moaned, before going back to work on Ino's erect nipple, sucking at it, licking it - the size just thoroughly thrilled her.

"My, my - you're getting turned on, aren't you?" Ino remarked, as she felt the thorough wetness near Sakura's pussy. Sakura was lapping at her breast, causing Ino to pant. Then Ino brought a finger in, causing Sakura to moan loudly.

The 2 girls now looked up at Naruto, who looked like he was about to burst any time. They rushed forward just in time to be drenched in his gooey sperm, which they lathered over their glistening bodies.

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted as his body pulsated in lust, as he grabbed Sakura's pink hair, forcing her dick into her mouth - she wasn't expecting it either. He animatedly rocked her head back and forth, consumed by such potent lust that he could barely stand straight. For Sakura, however, the 8 inches proved too much, and she choked on the throbbing wet membrane. She moved back, her mouth and the dick connected by strands of saliva and sticky cum. She spat out some of his precum, gasping.

"Sh-shit, are you okay? I'm so sorry, your body was just so tempting..."

Ino stroked Sakura's head. "She's fine. In fact, she's overwhelmed, not angry." Sakura's green eyes darted up at Naruto's face. "I want more of that cum - fill me!"

"G-Geez.." thought Naruto. He sniggered - today was gonna be the best day of school.

And it was so that they had the best sex in a teacher's cubicle.

For Naruto it was as if his dick was being enveloped by a warm, liquid heat. When Ino finally fully sat on his dick, he simply leaned his head back to enjoy the sensation. After what seemed like an eternity and the temptation to move became almost too much to bear he sighed in contentment as Ino shifted herself ever so slightly. The gasp of pleasure it elicited from her drove Naruto wild as he picked her up and let her fall again. Doing so several times he smiled as Ino soon began helping out and the two quickly established a working rhythm.

"Oh fuck…it's…it's so fucking good," Ino moaned leaning back into Naruto's chest no longer able to move herself.

"For me too," Naruto said pounding into her as he fucked her in his chair, "you're so fucking tight…shit I'm about to cum…"

"Me…me too…cum with me…" Ino said turning her head to meet Naruto's in a kiss of dueling tongues.

As his tongue warred with hers, he reached between her legs where they were connected giving her clit a rub w which sent Ino over the edge. She tensed bodily screaming, "Naaaaarrruuuttttoooo," as she came, the tightening of her cunt around his cock sending him over as well, and flooding her passage with his seed, which in turn triggered a second orgasm in the woman.

Breathing hard Naruto said, "Phew that was fucking great."

Sakura, who was still not fully recovered, got up, excited that Naruto's member was back for her use. Sakura climbed upon the teachers tables, clearing everything with a clatter. Ino, not to be outdone, got on the table too, lying down on her back with Sakura above.

"Make me proud, my students.." Ino whispered, as she bit into Sakura's ear - Sakura was on top.

Climbing onto the table Naruto sat on his knees behind Sakura. Grabbing her hips he eased himself into the woman enjoying the way she moaned at his entry. Almost immediately he began stirring up her insides causing Sakura to whimper which spurred him on finding the sound highly erotic. Reaching around Naruto began rubbing her clit causing Sakura to raise her head from the mat to howl in pleasure. Almost immediately she returned her head to its previous position. Despite the highly pleasant feeling surrounding his cock he found it rather strange.

Sakura began to tighten around him, as Ino played with Sakura's jiggling breasts. She enveloped one in her mouth, lusciously sucking it, before massaging her back. The thrusts were so hard, she felt she was being penetrated too. He moved aside, observing Sakura's full womb.

Then it was Ino's turn - leaving a full Sakura to recover by herself, she climbed out from the table, and pressing herself Naruto, locking themselves in a kiss, threw him toward the wall. Turning around, she bent down, signaling that he begin fucking her already.

When she began matching his movements, he pulled back pulling an even louder one from her and then slammed forward burying himself deep inside her. Ino howled in pleasure and came immediately. He then began pistoning his tool in and out of her soaking cunt. Naruto let go of her hair, but when she tried to raise her head immediately forced her face back into the mat. He would repeat the process several times and eventually Ino kept her head down much as Sakura had.

Looking towards Sakura he saw she watched on sadly obliviously upset at losing her mate. "Sakura come," Naruto said, causing a look of hope to appear in the woman's eyes. She began crawling towards them, but Ino growled deeply causing Sakura to stop. Naruto responded by bringing his hand down on Ino's ass pulling a yelp from her throat. Sakura began to move again and Ino growled although slightly softer. However, Naruto spanked Ino just as hard but twice this time. It repeated three more times with the number of spankings doubling each time, leaving Ino's butt rather red but after receiving her final spanking Ino surprised him when her cunt tightened around his shaft. Riding out her orgasm Ino's moans became less forceful as she began to lose her grip on consciousness. "Damn, you've become wild Ino.." he remarked, gaining his composure.

When Sakura was right by him, she rose up and began licking his neck and chest. He then positioned her on all fours next to her teacher where he began to finger her snatch while he continued to pound her teacher's pussy. Ino tightened around him again, but this time Naruto allowed himself the pleasure of filling her cunt with his cum. When he pulled out Ino didn't move but her ass slowly sunk towards the mat.

When he was finished he turned to Sakura motioning her towards him. He sat her between his legs. Getting the hint, Sakura began to once more lick his cock as Naruto leaned his head back and moaned. He heard movement behind him and looking over his shoulder saw Ino waking up. She ran her hand over her shaven mound and when she locked eyes with him actually blushed. Hearing the content noises Sakura was making, she crawled towards him and looking over the edge of his shoulder saw her licking his cock.

Moving around him, she joined Sakura on the floor and taking up a position next to her began joining in the pleasing of his dick. Naruto groaned in pleasure as the two women got into a steady rhythm moving their tongues up and down his shaft on opposite sides. Feeling his balls tighten he said, "Cumming," but both women kept licking and as his dick erupted it coated their faces in his seed. The two women sat there a moment as he panted, but then Ino leaned forward and licked Sakura's face. When she pulled back Sakura moved forward to do the same to her teacher. Watching the two taking turns licking his seed from each other he could only think of one thing to say, "Good Girls."

* * *

Alright guys, I've got to get a few things straight here.

As most of you who have read my previous message know, I have been suffering from intense pain and grief at the death of my grandparents. I appreciate the fact that many of you reached out to me, expressing concern and comforting me. Thank you for that, it really means a lot. I have to thank one in particular, Gammagyro (check out his stuff, too :D) for staying with me during that hard time.

But then I saw a review posted by an unregistered reader, who called himself Tom_fledglinG. I'll read it out to you -

"The f*** is wrong with you, you sorry punk. I know the grandparents s***t is fake, stop staging that and getting sympathy. You're a f***king lowlife who prolly just wants sympathy for all the s*** thats wrong with you, and write porn and jerk off all day. Geez, I hate you."

I had a lot of apprehensions before writing lemons - never imagined I'd do it ever in my life. But I can explain -

1\. I had found that a majority of people on this forum felt that there were either very few good lemons, or that they wanted more. And as a fairly new writer, I took it upon myself to deliver.

2\. I wanted to see if my original genre of having funny intervals, and dialogues fitted well with this untouched genre.

3\. The feedback you guys gave me dissuaded me from discontinuing.

As for him criticizing me for publishing this, I have just this to say. After the Naruto x Kushina chapter (one of the most reviewed - thank you so much guys!), some dude named, and you guessed it, TomfledglingG20, commented this -

"Really hot chapter. Keep up the good work! How about a Naruto x Konan pairing?"

Now I agree, there are a few differences in the 2 names, but since when did Tom Fledgling become a popular name? I have no time to debate against such people who are untrue to themselves, and instead pick on people when they are at their weakest.

And then, more importantly, the barb at my grandparents. Now this is what broke me the most - I've been bullied before, but never has the death or loss of anyone I loved ever been brought up. I was shaky to mention this, but decided its best to reveal this guy. I pity you for thinking that anyone would stage their grandparents' death, and I am not as worthless as you to resort to such hideous measures to gain recognition. I have nothing to feel piteous about, either. I enjoy working on this platform, the support I get is awesome, and I have all the friends I need to help me. Tom, whoever you are - know that I don't hate you, or anything, but that I seriously, seriously pity you. I don't know if it was jealousy (it certainly wasn't you trying to stop me from writing lemons), as I haven't heard of you before this. So be gone, and don't you dare pick up a fight with me again.

I feel better now that I've written that! More updates on the way.

Thank you so much for your patience!


	17. FIN

Hey guys, just wanted to settle down and discuss the plans ahead for me. But I first wanted to thank you guys for your appreciation and support - for someone who had just started off, it was the start I could only have dreamt of.

As of now, Book of Lemons has 29 followers, and 23 favorites. 32,071 views as of now. As far as I'm concerned, that is unbelievable, which makes it all the more difficult to end this now. But I felt this genre was getting stagnant - I had planned to do at least 20 chapters in the beginning, but a lot of things happened, and I think I should take a break from lemons for a while - at least pure lemons. If I appear as though I am betraying all of those who supported me, I'm sorry. Incredibly sorry. But such a break may be necessary for me to evolve, as a writer.

So as of now, the next book won't be a Book of Lemons, Part 2. As for my next project, I am thinking of something on the lines of Bleach. I am not sure how it will turn out, but I would really love your thoughts.

Also, even though I won't make it a collection of lemons, I will incorporate it with the main story. I haven't seen this being used much, so this is a new experiment for me. So I emphasize on the "I want to hear your thoughts" part.

To end, I have to say I can't thank you guys enough. It's been incredible, writing this, listening to suggestions, working on improvements in my writing, brainstorming for ideas and finally, discovering support for something I thought I'd never be happy doing. Thank you so much.

I have to thank, in particular the following guys -

Firstly, the followers of the story.

Akula02

Dante Fernandez

Dobbyhasnomastr

DominWright

Falcon800

Forbidden-000

Hanmac

IceEverywhere

MrLogic

MrSnuggles95

Mustang79

Naruhina 123

Naruto-the-true-ninja-god

Ruvalcabazaldana

Seirei kenshi

The Supreme Kitsune Sage

Vegito is King

Xero Deep

blakeho123

csezka

darkofsoul

edtru23

flame0106

late4reason

monkwindu

naruto454

sedn100

shubro

tienphama92

Those who've favorited my story -

9119

Akula02

BigFluff500

Dante Fernandez

Deadlus

DominWright

Evyplayz121

Forbidden-000

MrSnuggles95

Naruhina 123

Ruvalcabazaldana

ShikaHokage

Snarkyheros

Suki oppai

The British Fox

Zeak106

blakeho123

darkofsoul

jessbadette

monkwindu

naruto454

sedn100

shubro

The support given by users NaruHina123, Gammagyro and TheCasanovaOfSmut must also be highlighted. Thank you so much.

For any queries regarding when I'll do BoL 2, or the new story, do PM me. I always respond.

Ask CentParDix_R.


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTICE**

* * *

As I'm sure you're all aware, the outbreak of **SARS CoV-2** **(COVID-19) **is a matter of much concern and urgency, in light of both the rate of infection, and the unavailbaility of any confirmed cure. In this situation, I humbly request that you all **stay indoors as much as possible**, **maintain a distance from all persons**, and **wash your hands and maintain personal hygiene ****as thoroughly and frequently as possible**.

P.S.

Read my stories. It's much healthier, and I'd love to hear feedback!

* * *

-TBD


End file.
